Отступники из Амарантайна
by Suliven
Summary: This is Amhran Comhrac's "Apostates of Amaranthine" in Russian translation. Прямое продолжение "Скучно не бывает". Амарантайн спасен, и Мэгги решила спокойно заняться возрождением ордена. Но ничто в её жизни еще не происходило гладко.
1. Глава 1

_Друзья, это мой первый перевод художественного текста, и я не очень уверена в том, хорош ли он. И мне безумно интересно услышать любое мнение о нём. =) Черкнуть два слова в отзыве - это ведь отнимет гораааздо меньше времени, чем чтение. =)_

_Это продолжение истории про Мегги и Андерса, начатой в "Скучно не бывает" (ссылки на оригинал и перевод - в моем профиле.) Сразу после событий "Пробуждения". Все принадлежит Bioware либо автору =)_

* * *

**Глава 1. Попросим богатых родственников о помощи.**

Кто-то неистово колотил в дверь. Открыв глаза, я увидела, что сквозь шторы льется свет. Была уже середина дня, но я отогнала прочь мысли о подъеме. _Может, если я не буду обращать внимания, они уйдут._

Мать была мертва, Архитектор был мертв, город спасен, ну разве я не заслужила право немного поспать? К сожалению, мой близкий к совершенству рассказ о том, что все вернулись домой целыми и невредимыми, рассыпался к концу дня. Один страж погиб (_хотя, технически он никогда и не был живым, _напомнила я себе), и другая считалась пропавшей без вести. Натаниэль, мой заместитель, скорее всего сейчас где-то мерил шагами комнату, придумывая новые увлекательные способы винить себя за обе смерти, хотя я и говорила ему, что это была только моя ошибка - остаться защищать город, а не мчаться к нему на помощь. Впрочем, каждому нужно хобби, и, похоже, его выбор - самобичевание, что бы я ни сказала.

Стук в дверь продолжался. Я натянула одеяло на голову и прижалась крепче к Андерсу, который промычал что-то во сне, закинув на меня руку. _Я только что спасла мир. В который раз. Дайте мне ОТДОХНУТЬ!_

Башня Бдения, первое место, которое по-настоящему стало для меня домом, была разорена. Спасибо смекалке Натаниэля, порождениям тьмы не удалось подняться выше первого этажа. Но главный зал, некогда уставленный книжными полками и огромными деревянными резными колоннами (а также увешанный картинами сомнительного качества, изображающими прежних хозяев с мабари), монстры "разукрасили" по-своему. Конечно, я хотела обновить интерьер, но, увы, я не сторонник привнесенного ими стиля "выжженный апокалипсис". Конечно, свободный этаж - это здорово, и я видела, насколько хорошо он подойдет для приемов, но я предпочитаю что-то более традиционное, желательно с грифонами. А теперь страшно, что верхние этажи крепости обрушатся и мы скатимся с кровати, обнаружив себя в кухне. Или нас полностью раздавит третьим и четвертым этажами. Это не так приятно.

Стук перешел в громкие удары и теперь еще кто-то громко звал меня по имени. Нет, не просто по имени, а по _полному_ имени и _титулу_, как и Андерса. Я откинула одеяла и вылезла из-под его руки. Кто бы это ни был, он не намерен дать мне поспать. Андерс двинулся около меня, не делая ни попытки встать. Вместо этого он заворчал и натянул одеяло на голову. "Ну спасибо," пробормотала я, свесив ноги с кровати.

Прокричав, что буду через минуту, я натянула ближайшую чистую мантию,чуть не наступив на Сера Ланселапа.

"Вэрел!" воскликнула я, обнаружив сенешаля за дверью. "Я слышала, ты в лазарете."

"Я был там, но они, в конце концов, позволили мне уйти, после недели жалоб о том, что у меня есть неотложные дела."

"_Неделя_? Разве мы не виделись четыре дня назад?"

Он уставился на меня. "Мэгги, ты знаешь, какой сейчас день?" Я покачала головой. Сенешаль прошел в мой кабинет, указывая на маленький настольный календарь. "Вас не было почти неделю, и ты проспала два дня." Дыханье создателя, должно быть, мы сражались сутки напролет без перерыва. Не удивительно, что я так долго спала.

"Аааа," достойного ответа у меня не было. "Тогда, что происходит?" Внезапно мне стало не по себе. "Это же не порождения тьмы снова, нет?"

"У тебя посетители," расплывчато ответил сенешаль. Я подняла бровь и он развел руками. "Прости, это дворяне. Они хотят видеть тебя. И остальных тоже."

"Дыханье создателя, думаю, я бы предпочла порождений тьмы." Он рассмеялся. "Собери наших, страдать - так не одной." Я в очередной раз подумала что пора написать Алистеру и умолять его назначить нового эрла, а нам просто позволить оставить замок. Отослав Вэрела проверить, что Натаниэль, Сигрун и Огрен встали и готовы, я пошла вытаскивать Андерса из постели.

"Знаю, слышал," пробормотал он, уже одеваясь, когда я вернулась в спальню. Мы оба так ее и называли. 'Спальня'. Ни один не мог заставить себя произнести 'наша спальня', а так как все его вещи были здесь, называть её 'моя спальня' было бы странно.

Мы собрались в главном зале, так что знать могла повыделываться, стараясь перещеголять друг друга своими вычурными и ненужными дарами благодарности. _Что я когда-либо смогу сделать с двадцатью ярдами голубого шелка, _изумилась я, отблагодарив дарителя и передавая их Вэрелу. Затем к шёлку присоединилась большая деревянная статуя мабари, маленькая золотая статуэтка мабари, _картина__ с мабари_ и несколько очень старых книг в кожаном переплете, к счастью, о местной истории, а не о мабари. _Вот_ _поэтому_, думала я, оглядывая подарки, _поэтому_ _орлесианцы_ _и смеются над нашими собаками._ Я заставила себя улыбаться и щедро благодарила каждого, желая, чтобы вместо всего этого нам принесли какое-нибудь оружие и броню. Или живого мабари, если уж на то пошло. Я подозревала, что моя идея завести маленькую псарню откладывалась до той поры, пока все не будет восстановлено.

Даже Преподобная Мать явилась, чтобы промычать небрежную благодарность мне, а затем стала приставать с разговорами к баннам, которые, кажется, хотели сбежать от неё подальше. _В конце концов, я не единственная, кто её ненавидит,_ подумала я, глядя, как все дворяне по очереди избегали разговора. Я так же заметила, что она несколько раз махнула рукой в мою сторону; очевидно, что наше спасение города не перевесило то, что я посмела родиться магом. Будем надеяться, что она не обнаружила, чем мы с Андерсом занимались в её постели, когда провели ночь в церкви в ожидании порождений тьмы.

Следующими были посланники из соседних эрлингов, обещавшие помощь в восстановлении нашего дома. Большинство прередали мне кошельки с золотом, но тейрн Кусланд превзошел всех, прислав также маленькую армию рабочих, только что восстановивших его замок. Вэрел немедленно отправил их укреплять подземелья, чтобы все не обрушилось из-за разрушений внизу. Еще не настоящий ремонт, но теперь, наконец, затеплилась надежда, что в крепости можно будет жить все это время.

Когда все ушли, мы шестеро поднялись во временную столовую, отчаянно нуждаясь в еде. Сидя на ящиках и коробках вокруг огромного старинного стола, все расспрашивали друг друга о прошедшей неделе, пока уплетали хлеб, сыр и сушеное мясо. После того, как мы описали осаду Амарантайна, я вспомнила кое-что. "А где сегодня была банн Эсмерель? Ее стражники знали о туннелях под городом и ничего не предприняли, даже после того, как я приказала запечатать их. Из-за этого порождения тьмы застали всех врасплох. Нужно, чтобы она узнала."

Вэрел прочистил горло. "Вчера Эсмерель нашли мертвой, самоубийство." Я онемела от изумления и он продолжил. "Мы подозревали, что она участвовала в заговоре против тебя, думаю, она опасалась, что мы подобрались слишком близко и можем узнать правду."

"Ну, в таком случае - скатертью дорога," ответила я. Натаниэль выглядел слегка шокированным, но Огрен разразился хохотом.

Затем я поведала Вэрелу с Натаниэлем о предложении Архитектора. Сенешаль ужаснулся и был рад, что мы прикончили монстра, но Хоу был несогласен. "Ты не думаешь, что небольшое количество крови стоило отдать, чтобы прекратить моры?" спросил он.

"Я не думаю, что это _могло бы _остановить моры. Нам бы просто пришлось иметь дело с большим количеством меньших моров. А также он создал Мать и ее приспешников." Я пожала плечами. "Я даже не поверила ему. Я - Серый Страж, как я могу верить хоть слову порождения тьмы?"

После того, как мы описали бой с Матерью, Натаниэль поведал нам об атаке на Башню. Я снова вздрогнула от того, что бросила его иметь с этим дело в одиночку. Следовало оставить с ним Сигрун или Огрена, с каждым из нас было бы тогда по двое надежных стражей. Я убеждала себя, что Андерс в любом случае пошел бы со мной, так как в крепости был лазарет, а мне необходим был целитель. Если быть до конца честной, я бы не справилась с Архитектором, полагаясь только на припарки. Да и огр, который швырнул меня об стену в туннелях под городом, сильно покалечил меня. Это звучало разумно, и не было ни с чем больше связано. По крайней мере, себя я в этом убедила.

После ланча Натаниэль поднялся. "Я собираюсь проведать сестру," объявил он.

"Мне нужно, чтобы ты написал отчет, Натаниэль," подстегнула я его. Он застонал.

"Ты же не серьезно."

"Меня тут не было, а нужно рассказать Первому стражу, что случилось."

"Дыханье создателя, хорошо."

"Два экземпляра."

"Разве не ты однажды велела Огрену убить человека за то, что он вызывал слишком много бумажной работы?

"Я велела Огрену убить его, потому что он был бандит. То, что этот бандит создавал мне много канцелярских проблем - совпадение." Андерс и Огрен засмеялись на это, я их проигнорировала. "К тому же, ты думаешь, Вейсхаупт вернет его после? Одну копию для них, одну - для Ферелдена. Давай, мне тоже придется писать." Он вздохнул и вышел.

Следующим ко мне повернулся Вэрел, его 'лицо для нудных дел' я узнала бы и за милю. "Мэгги, нам нужно обсудить ремонт."

"Я думаю, можно," заметила я. "Почему нет?" Что было обсуждать, в конце концов? Андерс фыркнул.

Вэрел вздохнул. "У нас недостаточно денег, чтобы починить все. Надо решить, что - в первую очередь, и где взять еще денег."

"Сколько у нас есть? Мы можем отремонтировать большую часть? Или все хотя бы частично?" Он покачал головой.

"Один только главный зал опустошит казну," объяснил он.

"Сиськи Андрасте," ругнулась я.

"Сначала - пивоварню!" объявил Огрен. Огонь уничтожил большую часть наших запасов эля.

"Нет," возразила я, взглянув на него. "Сначала - то, что может сделать крепость небезопасной, или неустойчивой, даже если это будет временное решение, а затем - кухня. Нам нужны рекруты, их надо кормить. Проклятье, _меня_ нужно кормить. Я не хочу все время есть, как в походе." Кажется, с этим согласились все. "После этого - кузницу мастера Вейда, нам нужно оружие." Он кивнул. "Я попрошу у короля и в Вейсхаупте денег, может они смогут помочь."

"Если они смогут, это будет самая большая помощь. Письма с обещаниями так и сыпались, но пока за этим ничего не последовало, кроме того, что ты видела утром." Это было понятно. Письма можно послать с кем угодно, но нужен надежный слуга для доставки золота.

"После ответа из Денерима я планирую поездки за новобранцами. Сначала на запад, в Орзаммар. Мы желанные гости там, и никого из гномов не понадобится особо учить." Сигрун с Огреном согласно кивнули.

"А что насчет Круга, он разве не по пути? Конечно, нужны маги, но и храмовники также хорошие воины." Я вздрогнула. Я не хотела туда, по личным соображениям, но еще считала, что мне не будут особенно рады. Я спасла круг от сумасшедших магов крови, но глубоко внутри я подозревала, что храмовники были бы счастливы получить Право Уничтожения и уничтожить всех внутри, виновных и невиновных. Особенно, со мной внутри. Спасение круга не искупало помощь в побеге магу крови. Как и более позднее превращение в одного из них, если уж на то пошло, хотя, об этом, наверное, не знали.

"Думаю, будет здраво послать Натаниэля, они не обрадуются, увидев меня или Андерса. И никаких храмовников. Никогда."

"Мегги," проворчал Огрен, "оставь свою злобу в прошлом, храмовники умелые бойцы."

"А также сидят на лириуме, и вряд ли станут подчиняться приказам мага. Плюс, они ополчатся против меня в разгар сражения, чуть только я прибегну к моей _не очень_ _разрешенной_ магии."

Либо они согласились, либо Огрен и Вэрел просто решили отложить тему на потом. Я извинилась и принялась за работу.

Сначала я написала письмо Алистеру, сообщив, что я жива и здорова, и рассказав о том, что случилось. Я не имела понятия, в каком состоянии казна Ферелдена находилась после недавнего Мора, но я детально описала уровень разрушений в крепости и нашу полную неспособность оплатить работу самостоятельно, или хотя бы достойно отпраздновать победу.

Мой отчет Первому Стражу был более подробным, периодически я обращалась к Андерсу, Огрену, или Сигрун за подробностями, которых не помнила. Я также особенно подчеркнула, сколько людей в крепости осталось в живых благодаря Натаниэлю, и прямо попросила о любой помощи, которую они могли предложить. _У меня нет стыда, _подумала я, добавив строчку 'Я едва могу позволить себе поехать искать рекрутов, не то что снабдить их подходящим оружием, броней и мантиями!' В каждой стране Стражи поддерживались за счет десятины, но я считала, что, возможно, наша ситуация более критическая. Мастер Вейд не мог сделать для нас даже перчатку или кинжал до тех пор пока его кузница не будет восстановлена.

Отложив письмо в сторону ждать дополнения от Натаниэля, я вздохнула. Сомнительно, что Первый Страж будет утруждать себя ответом. Чему бы Вейсхаупт не отдавал предпочтение, я знала, что Ферелден далек от начала списка. В нормальной ситуации я бы не требовала и даже не приветствовала особого обращения, но на этот раз хотелось бы, чтобы Первый Страж помнил, кто на самом деле сражался с архидемоном. Любви к руководству ордена мне не внушало и то, что к нам относились, как к политическому эксперименту над страной, которую все открыто считали отсталым болотом.

В минутном порыве я написала остальным шести Командорам Стражей в Тедасе, описав наши обстоятельства и острую нехватку снаряжения и припасов для новых рекрутов. Это был жест отчаяния. Вероятно, ближайший Страж-Командор находится в Орлее. Если хоть слово просочится о том, что я прошу их о помощи, фраза "политический кошмар" не опишет ничего. Мне-то было все равно, оккупация завершилась за год до моего рождения, но большая часть страны до сих пор ненавидела орлесианцев.

Следующие несколько недель со всего Ферелдена продолжали поступать пожертвования, но я не получала ни словечка от Алистера или Первого Стража. Второе было объяснимо, письму из Андерфелса могло потребоваться больше месяца, чтобы дойти. Но первое было не понятно. Он должен был получить мое письмо в считанные дни; молчание Алистера беспокоило. Даже если бы мы не были _друзьями_, я все еще номинальный правитель эрлинга. Кажется, король должен по меньшей мере подтвердить, что знает о том, что изрядная часть его королевства подверглась нападению. Или он отмахнулся от этого именно потому, что мы были друзьями и он знал, что я не подниму шума, если он не станет обхаживать меня, как других дворян? Хотя это и порадовало меня немного, раздражение не унималось. Пожертвований хватало, чтобы начать восстанавливать кузницу мастера Вейда и нашу кухню, но не более.

К моему удивлению, первыми ответили орлесианцы; меньше, чем через месяц в крепость прибыла повозка. Она была тяжело нагружена тем, что могло понадобиться новым рекрутам; все было покрыто эмблемами с грифонами, и мне пришлось сдержать порыв танцевать вокруг и распаковывать каждый предмет. Наша оружейная была уничтожена при атаке, почти со всем содержимым. А с этими вещами я могла действительно начать искать новобранцев. Я вприпрыжку влетела в крепость, одной заботой меньше.

Андерс свернулся на ковре перед камином в моем кабинете, читая книгу. "Ты не поверишь, сколько всего только что прибыло из Орлея. Принадлежащее Стражам оружие, доспехи, мантии для магов, палатки, все. Это невероятно!"

"То есть, мы - бедные деревенские родственники, умоляющие богатых о помощи?" усмехнулся он на это, но я вздрогнула, замерев с наполовину снятыми сапогами. Это была старая история, но сейчас все выглядело именно так. "Не принимай всерьез, я шутил," запротестовал Андерс, увидев мою реакцию. "Мы - Ферелден, очевидно, что мы бедные родственники." Я со вздохом скинула сапоги и прошла босиком по ковру, ткнув Андерса в плечо и устроившись на кресле, на которое он опирался.

Поджав под себя ноги, я вытащила письмо орлесианского командора из книги (тот довольно скандальный том, рекомендованный Сигрун и один из немногих уцелевших при штурме, так как был наверху). "Я не знала, что еще сделать. Наша оружейная полностью сгорела, и кузницу Вейда мы не починим в ближайшие месяцы. Его даже здесь нет, думаю, он вернулся в Денерим на время ремонта." Я поерзала в кресле и пробормотала под нос. "Это напрягает меня. Я _не_ должна была обращаться в Орлей, нас должен снабжать Ферелден, не знаю, почему Алистер не ответил."

Развернув письмо, присланное с повозкой, я проглядела его, перед тем, как прочитать вслух.

"_Любезнейшая_ _сестра,_

_истории о твоих недавних победах уже достигли нас, когда пришло письмо. Я боюсь, что ты не оставишь ни одного порождения тьмы нам! Хотя, я глубоко огорчен твоими потерями, я рад видеть, что ты понимаешь, что нас объединяет связь, для которой не существует границ, несмотря на старую вражду между нашими нациями. Стражи Орлея счастливы помочь нашим братьям и сестрам в Ферелдене. У нас говорят - _"

Я прервалась, запнувшись на орлесианской фразе. Андерс потянулся и отобрал письмо. "Дай мне, у тебя _ужасное_ произношение. Он продолжил чтение.

"_У нас говорят: C'est dans le besoin qu'on reconnaît ses vrais amis._

_Твой брат в бдительности, _

_Ален, Командор Стражей Орлея._"

"Что это означает?"

Андерс поглядел на фразу с минуту. "'Что-то вроде 'друг отрекается в беде'."

Я моргнула, пытаясь понять предложение. "Ты уверен?"

"Да, уверен!" Он замолк, посмотрев еще раз. "Ох, нет, _познается_, а не _отрекается. _Думаю, это все несколько меняет."

"Так гораздо больше смысла," ответила я. "Очень поэтично. Где ты выучил орлесианский?"

"Самоучка, еще в башне. Думал, что будет неплохо знать, на случай, если я убегу так далеко." Я засмеялась, представив себе эту картину. Иногда я поражалась, как он вообще выучил хотя бы одно заклинание, казалось, что все время в башне Андерс посвящал поиску путей наружу.

Повисло уютное молчание, каждый углубился в свою книгу. В какой-то момент Андерс перекинул мою ногу через плечо, видимо, чтобы рассеянно водить пальцами по лодыжке, пока читал. Я приостановила чтение, раздумывая, _что _подтолкнуло Сигрун в первую очередь взять с полки в библиотеке эту книгу. Казалось странным, что самая непристойная вещь, которую я когда-либо видела, оказалась единственной уцелевшей из огромной коллекции замка. Я думаю, местами она могла бы заставить покраснеть Зеврана. _О нет, _подумала я, дважды проверив, что он не был автором. Я покачала головой, прочитав отрывок, _сомневаюсь, что дворянка и впрямь могла __**так**_ _кого-то отблагодарить только за приготовление ванны._

Прошло какое-то время, пока я поняла, что моя нога снова на кресле. Я оторвалась от абзаца, описывающего дворянина и весь кухонный персонал вытворяющими такое, что, надеюсь, никто в крепости не делал около нашей еды, и увидела, что Андерс стоит на коленях на одном уровне со мной. Он глядел на меня поверх книги с улыбкой. "Что ты читаешь? У тебя все щеки покраснели!"

"Ничего," я резко захлопнула книгу. "А ты?"

"Одну из твоих... _Пятая школа: нравственное использование магии крови. _Неожиданно интересно."

Я ухватилась за смену темы. "Она мне нравится, там целая секция посвящена Стражам-магам. Было тяжело раздобыть экземпляр, её запретила даже Тевинтерская Церковь. Мне пришлось, эээээ, одолжить это у Ирвинга, когда я подчищала в башне бардак за Ульдредом."

"Я видел, ты пометила это. И прокомментировала все остальное. Хотя, твои заметки на полях главы, посвященной заклинаниям, особенно интересны."

"Чем это?"

Он засмеялся. "Ты побеспокоилась составить список, какое заклинание лучше работает против каких монстров, и выделила восемь различных типов нежити. Это правда необходимо?"

Я пожала плечами, засунув книгу между моими бедрами и ручкой кресла. "Мы рано или поздно наберем еще магов. Кто-то из них может счесть эти знания ценными."

"Ты собираешься учить будущих новобранцев магии крови? Ты даже меня никогда _не_ _предлагала_ научить."

"И никогда не предложу. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то чувствовал себя обязанным учиться этому, или волновался, что может оскорбить меня отказом, поэтому я буду учить только тех, кто сам этого попросит." Я не могла понять, намекает ли Андерс, что он хочет научиться, или просто возмущен, что я никогда не предлагала ему это. "С чего такой интерес?"

"Любопытство, если честно. И я предположил, что если я узнаю побольше, мы не будем столько спорить. Плюс, твои книги - единственное, что я еще не читал." Ну, если так посмотреть, наш последний 'спор' случился, когда кто-то из солдат отпустил комментарий об отступниках и гневе Создателя, на что Андерс ответил 'это не значит, что все мы _малефикары_', когда я стояла в двух шагах. Хотя, сама мысль была приятной, поэтому я потянулась, чтобы поцеловать его. Андерс положил руку мне на бедро и я дернулась, когда он выхватил книгу.

"Эй!"

Он уже листал её, улыбаясь. "Мегги, зачем... подумать только, это меня Огрен называет 'грязный маленький волшебник'." Я почувствовала, что мои уши краснеют и попыталась отобрать книжку, но Андерс вскочил на ноги, удерживая вне досягаемости от меня. "Да ладно тебе, перестань. Книги принадлежат всем." Андерс хихикнул, быстро перелистывая страницы, "это пробовал, это пробовал, это пробовал," бормотал он, просматривая текст, "и это пробовал, оооо, никогда не пробовал _это,_ а вот так пробовал. Не думал, что это вообще возможно, но я не силен в гномьей анатомии." _Ха_, _должно быть, я еще не дошла до этой главы. _"А что такое 'антиванский молочный сандвич'? Никогда о нем не слышал."

"Я немного возмущена, ты уже второй человек, который думает, что я знаю"

"А кто еще спрашивал?"

"Сигрун. Она и дала мне книгу."

"И почему я всегда пропускаю отличные беседы?" Андерс продолжил перелистывать книгу, отпуская комментарии время от времени. "Ооо.." пробормотал он, а его глаза расширились, пока он читал.

"Что?"

"Ничего!" быстро ответил он, краснея. Я заметила, что Андерс закусил губу, задумавшись. Воспользовавшись тем, что он отвлекся, я вскочила и выхватила книгу, страстно желая узнать, что так сильно завладело его вниманием.

"О, конечно..." пробормотала я, найдя нужный абзац. Он провел пальцами по моей шее сзади, уже играя шнуровкой моей мантии.

"Есть мысли?"

"Можно и так сказать..." Я вдруг поняла, что особенно остро ощущаю его прикосновения.

"Я поищу какую-нибудь веревку," быстро ответил Андерс, запирая дверь и роясь в моем мешке, брошенном в углу. Нас прервал кто-то, неистово колотящий в дверь и выкрикивающий мое имя.

Андерс простонал, "Командор, я настаиваю на том, чтобы мы продолжили наше совещание сразу же, как только разберемся с проблемой." _Надеюсь, это хорошие новости,_ подумала я, открывая дверь.

"Нас атакуют?" рявкнула я, гораздо более резко, чем планировала. Горничная за дверью отскочила назад. "Прости, прости," я смягчила голос. "Я была занята... совещанием."

"Нет, командор. Меня послал за вами сенешаль Вэрел." Она выглядела так, будто колебалась между обмороком и бегством.

"Ну, хорошо. Он не сказал, зачем?"

Девушка просияла. "Да, спасибо. Он велел передать вам..." она снова почти упала в обморок. Дыханье Создателя, я не хотела показаться грубой, но это прислуживание должно уже прекратиться.

"Пожалуйста, скажи, что он передал."

Наконец она выдавила: "Король здесь."


	2. Глава 2

**Глава 2. Мне нравится, во что ты превратила это место!**

"Проклятье, ну наконец-то Его Величество решил о нас вспомнить." Горничная ахнула от моего нелестного отзыва о короле. "Не бери в голову, мы с ним старинные друзья," пояснила я; кажется, это не помогло. Наконец я отослала ее сообщить Вэрелу, что уже иду, лишь бы она перестала на меня глазеть.

"Мне приодеться?" спросил Андерс.

"У тебя есть что-то кроме мантий?"

"Ну, у меня есть более _красивые_ мантии."

Он пригладил волосы, пытаясь заткнуть несколько выбившихся прядей за уши, но не преуспел. "Ты что, волнуешься?" спросила я. Андерс посмотрел на меня и вспыхнул. "Дыханье Создателя, и впрямь! Ты уже встречал Алистера раньше, прекрати нервничать; на самом деле он совсем не надменный."

"Я видел его _однажды_," ответил Андерс. "И раз уж ты напомнила, меня чуть не арестовали за убийство на его глазах."

"Если тебе станет лучше, меня один раз арестовали _вместе_ с ним. Пришлось прорываться по трупам через форт Дракон. Очень неприятно." Я тогда сильно удивила Алистера. Мы очнулись в темнице, раздетые до белья. Кто-то не поленился заковать меня в подавляющие магию наручники, сделав совершенно беспомощной. Он был в панике и решил, что я выжила из ума, когда я стала заигрывать со стражником, рассказывая, чем бы мы могли заняться вместе. К счастью, Алистер раскусил мой план достаточно быстро. Вырубив стражника, мы оказались на пути к свободе. Я пересказала это Андерсу, хихикая, но он молча вышел из комнаты и вернулся через минуту, застегивая свою мантию Стража.

"Настроения это не улучшило, Мэгги," заявил он, затягивая пояс.

"Обещаю, Андерс, он не будет командовать и выкрикивать королевские указы. Алистер все еще считает себя Стражем. Он даже не хотел быть королем, я его принудила."

Андерс вздохнул, еще раз пригладил волосы и сдался. "Дело не в этом." Я недоуменно развела руками, ожидая объяснений. "Все эти истории о ваших великих похождениях - ты знаешь его гораздо дольше, чем меня. Я просто не хочу, чтобы он думал обо мне, как о сумасшедшем убийце."

Я хихикнула. "То есть... ты боишься, что он, эээ, не _одобрит_ тебя?"

"Прекрати," уперся Андерс. "Мне не нужно его одобрение. С чего бы оно мне понадобилось? То что он твой лучший друг, не значит - ."

"Андерс, если ты сейчас же не замолчишь, то опомнишься уже в главном зале."

"Верно."

"Пойдем, если мы заставим Его Величество ждать, он закует нас в кандалы." Андерс замер на середине шага и я вздохнула. "Это _шутка_." Схватив за руку, я потащила его из комнаты.

Король стоял вместе с Огреном и улыбался, разглядывая зал и дивясь разрушениям. Одетый в кожаные штаны и такую же куртку, он выглядел до неприличия похожим на изображения Мэрика времен войны. Это была идея Эамона; поняв, что со его телосложением Алистер будет смешно выглядеть в тонком шёлке, эрл решил поддерживать образ короля-воина. Люди обожали его за это, так как вспоминали о его отце. Думаю, это делало нас менее цивилизованными и более опасными в глазах других стран, помышляющих о вторжении. Императрица Селина может и выглядела шикарно, но по ней точно нельзя было сказать, что она может снести кому-нибудь голову, даже не вспотев.

"Мэг!" позвал он, как только я вошла, направляясь к нам. "Мне _нравится_ то, во что ты превратила это место." Его телохранители тревожно дернулись, не уверенные, следовать ли за ним, пока он бродил тут.

"Даа, я поняла, что соскучилась по порождениям тьмы, и пригласила их все тут заново отделать."

Он засмеялся и переключил внимание на Андерса, мельком взглянул на наши сплетенные пальцы и, подняв бровь, посмотрел на меня с ухмылкой. "Я помню тебя, отступник," поприветствовал он мага. Андерс вздрогнул и крепче сжал мою руку. "В ту минуту, когда я тебя увидел, я уже знал, что она тебя рекрутирует. Так что, жизнь Стража такая, как ты мечтал и даже больше?"

"Именно так, Ваше Величество."

"Создатель, пожалуйста, не называй меня так. Я просто Алистер для любого брата-Стража."

Андерс расслабился и отпустил мою руку. "Ну, Алистер, если б не необходимость убивать порождений тьмы, думаю, весь Ферелден просился бы к нам, хотя бы погостить. Хотелось бы еще найти способ избавить волосы от запаха этих тварей."

"У меня была та же проблема," буднично отозвался Алистер. "В конце концов, я обнаружил, что помогает полоскание отваром эльфийского корня, но она всегда кричала на меня."

"Эльфийский корень - основной ингредиент целебной припарки. Если б тебе пришлось ковылять по Ферелдену со сломанной ногой, я сомневаюсь, что волосы тебя бы так волновали," указала я.

"Мои волосы всегда меня волнуют," не уступал Алистер. Я закатила глаза.

Не желая еще хоть раз в жизни обсуждать его волосы, я сменила тему. "Я бы хотела подготовить тебе достойную короля встречу," сказала я. "Но к сожалению, как ты мог заметить, Стражи Ферелдена сейчас вынуждены жить, как нищие погорельцы. Спасибо Создателю за наших братьев и сестёр в Орлее, иначе у нас не было бы даже брони, чтобы носить." Я смотрела на него, подняв бровь и уперев руки в бедра.

"Ай." Алистер потер шею. "Полагаю, я это заслужил."

"Нам прислали броню?" влез Огрен.

"Наверху, последняя дверь в восточном коридоре, возьми _один_ комплект. И проследи, чтобы Сигрун и Натаниэль тоже взяли по одному."

"Сын Хоу?" спросил Алистер, пока те бежали вверх по лестницам. Я кивнула. "Ты уверена в этом?"

"Трусики Андрасте, только не _это_ опять. Да, уверена. Настолько уверена, что назначила его своим заместителем. Натаниэль достойный человек и хороший Страж. Я не собираюсь наказывать кого-то только потому, что его отец - придурок, Натаниэля даже не было в то время в стране. И он - единственная причина, по которой этот замок до сих пор обитаемый."

"Он спас жизни всем гражданским здесь во время атаки," добавил Андерс. "Хоть он не понимает шуток, но я доверил бы ему жизнь, как и любой из нас. Ты не можешь судить его за поступки отца."

Алистер поднял руки. "Ладно, ладно. Дыханье Создателя, спорить с ней плохо само по себе, но с вами двумя? Вас учат этому в башне, или где-то еще?"

"От неё набрался," ответил Андерс.

"На самом деле, я тоже. Всё это, когда ты кричишь, что ты прав, не давая другим вставить слово, отлично работает, когда я спорю с дворянством." Он засмеялся. "Тем не менее, я знаю, что опоздал на день, но вы все еще готовы отправляться с утра?"

Мы с Андерсом переглянулись. "Отправляться?" переспросила я.

Теперь пришел черед Алистера растеряться. "Да, в Денерим. Ты не получила мое письмо?" Я покачала головой. "Ну, это объясняет, почему никто не ожидал меня тут увидеть. Я послал тебе письмо несколько недель назад, сказал, что обеспечу Стражам королевский эскорт на пути в Денерим. По вашему прибытию в городе запланирован парад и немного скучных речей. Ты это так любишь, я знаю. Поэтому я и опоздал, пришлось, как королю, торжественно появиться в городе, а не просто забрать тебя с собой."

"Первый раз слышу об этом," сказала я. "То есть, мы _можем _собраться очень быстро, и, к счастью, доспехи из Орлея достаточно хороши для парада."

"Задница Андрасте," пробормотал Алистер. "Мне следовало догадаться, когда ты не ответила. Я просто предположил, что вы слишком заняты всем, что тут произошло. Так же, будет еще Собрание Земель, где тебе надо присутствовать, и осенний бал."

"Как ты послал письмо?"

"С одним из наших личных курьеров. Он вернулся и не упоминал о проблемах."

"Еще раз допросить его не помешает," предложила я.

Его лицо потемнело. "Я бы рад, но невозможно. Он погиб в пьяной драке в 'Жемчужине' неделю спустя."

"Забавное совпадение," тон Андерса не допускал и мысли о совпадениях.

"Тревожиться будем потом. Пойдем соберем вещи, чтобы не очень сильно опоздать." Я пригласила Алистера подождать в моем кабинете, пока мы паковались. Он оставил охрану внизу, объявив, что мы будем обсуждать "секреты Стражей". Думаю, король был просто счастлив, когда за ним никто не ходил.

Алистер любовался моей коллекцией старинного оружия Стражей, пока мы с Андерсом укладывали одежду и броню в сундук. В последний момент я добавила моё единственное бальное платье, хотя, вряд ли я в него влезу. Его сшили сразу после мора; два года безостановочных скитаний по всему Ферелдену в сочетании с нерегулярным питанием сделали меня стройнее, чем когда-либо. С тех пор я поправилась, и весила теперь как перед уходом из башни магов. "А вот здесь мне нравится," объявил Алистер из моего кабинета. "Это почти шикарно, гораздо лучше, чем весь этот погорелый ужас внизу."

"А я-то думал, это только Мэгги находит орудия смерти и грифонов 'шикарными'. Но могу ли я упрекать тебя за то, что должен спать под картиной, на которой кто-то режет архидемона?" Андерс засмеялся своей шутке, но я пропустила колкость мимо ушей. Если бы ему позволили, стены были бы увешаны сейчас огромными старинными гобеленами и позолоченными канделябрами, и повсюду стояли бы резные подсвечники, как в каком-нибудь первоклассном борделе.

"Этот _кто-то_ - Гарахель, он остановил четвертый мор!" возмутилась я.

"Да-да, искромсал старого бога Андорала в битве при Айсли. Славная история Серых Стражей, знаю-знаю. Все это очень серьёзно и очень впечатляюще. Но это не значит, что это первое, что я хочу видеть с утра. Обычно я люблю утро. Вся эта кровь архидемона портит настроение." Последнее было сказано потише, так, чтобы Алистеру в соседней комнате не было слышно. Андерс сопроводил эту фразу своей самой распутной улыбкой, быстро перешедшей в смех, когда я влезла на кровать и молча сняла картину.

Все еще смеясь, мы вернулись в кабинет к Алистеру, Андерс задержался разжечь камин, перед тем как сесть. "Признаюсь, завидую тому, насколько просто это для магов," прокомментировал король. "Итак, вся страна знает, что случилось здесь. Почти все считают вас героями."

"_Почти_ все?" ответил Андерс. "Я разочарован."

"Владыка Церкви говорит каждому, кто готов слушать, что это знак гнева Создателя на то, что мы позволили магу править людьми."

Я вздрогнула. "С трудом могу себе представить, что Создатель вернулся бы в наш мир и убил невинных в Амарантайне, а меня оставил в живых, только чтобы дать знак. Разве, скажем, поразить меня молнией на публике не было бы разумнее?"

"Большинство так и сказали; думают, что Владыка Церкви ослеплена своей ненавистью к магам. Ты все еще самая популярная женщина в Денериме, нужно больше, чтобы люди забыли, кто остановил Мор. Но, есть и те, кто всегда оглядывается на Церковь, независимо от того, что она говорит." Алистер был очень оптимистичен. Множество людей всегда оглядывается на церковь, независимо от того, кто я и что сделала для них. Большая часть Тэдаса уже ненавидит магов, натравить их на кого-то конкретного не составит труда.

"Волшебно," пробормотала я. "Держу пари, она и наша Преподобная мать лучшие подруги."

"Вообще, думаю, так и есть," сказал Алистер. Андерс засмеялся. "Я был удивлен, когда её назначили так далеко от столицы."

"Назначили? В смысле?"

"Ну, она не всегда была здесь, она раньше находилась в Денериме. Владыка Церкви послала её сюда..." Алистер замолчал, поморщившись. "Послала ее сюда сразу после того, как эрлинг отдали Стражам. Я мог бы и догадаться."

"То есть, бесить меня - её новое развлечение?" я покачала головой. "Не, не отвечай, предпочту не знать." Я поднялась и зажгла несколько светильников, темнело очень быстро. "Прости, что не предлагаю чаю, кухни пока нет." Алистер беспечно пожал плечами. Я внезапно повернулась к Андерсу. "Иди и выбери себе доспехи. Натаниэль или Огрен помогут подобрать подходящие. Лучше Огрен, тебе захочется пластинчатый, а не кожаный."

"Что?" он поднял руки. "Проехали, я понял, о чем ты думаешь. Ты становишься параноиком, но я не буду спорить. Ты все равно выиграешь, быстрее сдаться."

"Он так быстро это понял," хмыкнул Алистер, как только Андерс вышел. "У меня на это ушли месяцы."

"Ты знаешь, он был вне себя от волнения чуть раньше," сказала я, когда мы остались одни.

"К сожалению, я уже привык. Пришло с короной."

"Не только это," засмеялась я. "Я думаю, он боялся твоего неодобрения."

"Кажется, он довольно славный. Лучше, чем в прошлый раз, я уверен." Алистер никогда полностью не одобрял Зеврана. Хотя, они и стали друзьями, он считал, что антиванец просто развлекался со мной, пока был в Ферелдене. Конечно, Алистер оказался прав. "Определенно лучше, чем мой дядя, это просто дико."

"Я же говорила, _ничего_ не было. Клянусь! Мы пару раз пообедали и сходили вместе на бал, это все." Я сменила тему, не уверенная, считают ли дворяне три свидания серьезным ухаживанием. "Эамон все еще достает тебя женитьбой?"

Король покраснел до кончиков волос. "Не... совсем."

"Алистер, ты воплощение зла! Кто она?" потребовала я, свесившись с кресла.

"Сестра тейрна Кусланда. Она тебе понравится, она не из тех пустоголовых модниц. Мы даже несколько раз спарринговались."

"Спарринговались," хихикнула я. "Теперь это так называется? Лучше, чем то сравнение с кувалдой." Однажды, после нескольких кружек пива с Огреном, я спросила Алистера, был ли у него кто-нибудь. То, что он не смог заставить себя произнести слово "секс", сделало ответ очевидным.

"За кого ты меня принимаешь, за распутного мага? Я действительно имел в виду тренировки. Она заставила меня попотеть. О помолвке будет объявлено на балу."

Я обняла его. "Поздравляю! Мой маленький храмовник вырос! Если хочешь, чтобы Стражи были почетным караулом на свадьбе, только скажи. Если предупредишь заранее, может даже Огрен будет трезвый."

"А это мысль," задумался он. "А что насчет тебя? Я помню, как кто-то выгонял Зеврана из своей палатки среди ночи в течении месяцев. Доверять кому-то настолько, чтобы спать в одной постели..." Он понимающе посмотрел на меня. "Так на что похожи свадьбы магов? Вы кидаетесь молниями друг в друга в конце? Это было бы забавно."

Я фыркнула. "Свадьба? Дыханье Создателя, давай не будем заходить так далеко?"

"Ты шутишь. Даже Огрен говорит, что вы двое были неразлучны с самого прибытия в Амарантайн. Сказал мне, что это тошнотворно."

"Разве король не должен быть выше сплетен?"

"Я теперь _благородный_, сплетни обязательны." Я закатила глаза. "Давай, выкладывай. Это _любовь_? Будет белое платье, или вы оденете мантии даже на свадьбу? Ты возьмешь его фамилию? Ооооо, можешь назвать в мою честь первого ребенка?"

"У нас уже одинаковые фамилии, Алистер. И ты забыл, что нам всю жизнь сражаться с порождениями тьмы? Это не лучшее занятие для тех, кто хочет завести семью, даже если бы мы оба не были практически бесплодны."

"Вы же не брат и сестра, да?" ужаснулся король. Я ткнула его в плечо.

"Дыханье Создателя, нет, тьфу. Фамилию нам меняют, когда приводят в башню." Я замолчала. "На самом деле, _технически_ у меня больше нет фамилии. Что просто прекрасно, на мой взгляд."

"Я заметил, ты избежала остальных вопросов."

"Ты очень наблюдательный, Алистер. Я всегда это говорила."

"То есть так, да?" он покачал головой. "Ты меня не обманешь; я уже видел, как ты так кое на кого смотрела."

"И это так хорошо для меня обернулось, правда?" огрызнулась я. "Ты не можешь упрекать меня в том, что я не жажду, знаешь ли, чтобы меня опять отшвырнули."

"Что, ты от Зеврана этому научилась? Не сказали вслух - значит не было?"

"Тебе обязательно было и его приплести?" я поморщилась.

"Извини," ответил Алистер. "Я считал, ты уже пережила это. Он снова написал, спрашивал о тебе, это просто вертелось в голове."

"Поверь, _прекрасно_ пережила. Я просто не люблю вспоминать о том, как меня легко забыть."

"Забыть тебя? Никогда!" Андерс возвратился, бросив на пол комплект доспехов и наклонился ко мне поцеловать в щеку.

"И долго ты тут подслушивал?"

"Достаточно долго," ответил он, садясь. "Твоя паранойя - часть твоего шарма. Не то что бы я был лучше. Думаю, в этом можно винить Круг."

"Почему бы и нет, работало в прошлые разы," мое замешательство прошло. "Ты передал всем, чтобы были готовы уехать завтра?"

"И я сказал Вэрелу, что мы уедем ненадолго, после того, как попросил принести нам обед. Ты могла бы сделать меня своим заместителем!"

"Ты правда хочешь возиться с тактикой, командованием, поиском новобранцев и документами?"

"Трусики Андрасте, нет."

"Ну и вот."

Служанка зашла с подносом, заполненным нашим обычной походной едой и парой бутылок вина. _Думаю, теперь я действительно могу убить за жаркое,_ решила я, глядя на холодную полоску вяленого мяса. Девушка попыталась выйти спиной из комнаты, благоговея перед Алистером, и врезалась в косяк. Я _очень_ _сильно_ старалась не рассмеяться.

"Мы будем волноваться о пропавшем письме?" спросила я за едой.

"Ну, ты, кажется, заставила мага одеть _доспехи_, а значит все для себя решила," ответил Андерс. "Я нелепо себя в нем чувствую, между прочим. И устал, как только одел его.

"Я научу тебя заклинаниям, которые помогут. Просто позволь мне этот каприз, ведь если Владыка Церкви начала настраивать людей против нас еще до того, как мы появились тут..." Андерс пожал плечами, но не стал спорить. "Алистер," продолжила я, "что если ты отдашь эрлинг кому-то еще? Мне он совсем не нужен; просто позволь нам оставить крепость."

"Первый Страж потребует твою голову," напомнил Андерс. "Ну, знаешь, если побеспокоит себя мыслью, что мы тут вообще существуем."

"Да пошёл он."

"Ты забыла кто ты?" со злостью спросил Андерс. "С каких это пор религиозный фанатик может обратить тебя в бегство?"

"Если бы дело было только во мне," возразила я. "Я и так от всех вас слишком много требую, я не хочу рисковать вашими жизнями, чтобы что-то доказать церкви."

"То есть мы вернемся к тому, что позволим церкви контролировать нас?"

"Кто, как ты думаешь, следующая цель после меня, Андерс? Думаешь, они не знают, как я вытащила тебя из-под носа у храмовников?"

"То есть, дело во мне?" Андерс резко поставил стакан на стол. "Сиськи Андрасте, Мэгги, не нужно _оберегать_ меня. То, что ты мой командир, не значит, что я не способен сам за себя постоять."

"Когда я такое сказала?" закричала я на него. Алистер поерзал в кресле и кашлянул.

"Вы знаете, это также увлекательно, как и смотреть за дракой двух магов," медленно произнес он. "Этот спор ни о чём." Я посмотрела на свои руки, они были покрыты тонкой корочкой льда. Я показала их Андерсу, когда он поднял свои, молнии метались между его пальцами. Мы оба рассмеялись.

"Прости," сказала я, стряхивая остатки магии с рук. "Я- я не хотела этого, мне очень жаль. Просто... если что-то случится..." я вздрогнула.

"Я знаю. Мы оба волнуемся," просто сказал он. "Эй, наша первая ссора!"

"Как мило, что я смог принять участие. Если спора достаточно, чтобы пробудить магию, я боюсь и думать... стоп, нет, я не хочу знать."

"Уверен?" спросил Андерс. "Как-то раз, в постели Преподобной Матери-"

"Подожди, ЧТО?" у короля отвисла челюсть.

"Андерс, он не хочет зна-"

"Конечно, хочет. Это отличная история."

"Не, _не_ хочу."

"Что отличная история?" в дверях возник Огрен, держа две бутылки... чего-то. _Создатель, спаси, _подумала я. Он плюхнулся в кресло и положил ноги на стол, передавая бутылку по кругу. "Мэгги," поприветствовал он меня. "Волшебные пальчики," Андерс поднял стакан, "маленький пикокрут," Алистер скривился.

"Вы все собрали?"

Он кивнул. "Все готовы. Мне пришлось сбежать. Ты не захочешь знать, что Мистер Тихий-и-Стойкий вытворяет с нашей горячей штучкой из пыльного города."

Андерс фыркнул. "Что? Натаниэль и Сигрун?"

"Я знала!" воскликнула я.

"Что, что- нет, не _это_. Она прослышала, что мы пойдем на бал, и решила, что он должен научить её танцевать." Огрен посмотрел на меня. "Погоди, эти двое...?"

"Я подозреваю."

"Проклятье," пробормотал он. "Я только надеюсь, что они не настолько плохи, как вы. Та ночь в Церкви, перед дракой с Архитектором... Сиськи предков, меня чуть не стошнило." Я подавилась. Я не думала, что мы так шумели, что разбудили их.

"Мы, эээ... думали, что вы спите."

"Как можно было спать, когда вы так себя вели?" он проворчал с отвращением. "Воины напиваются перед битвой, или на худой конец, снимают штаны и отрываются на всю катушку. Они не становятся такими сопливыми и не рассказывают о том, насколько сильно они друг друга любят. Позор вам." _О, так вот что он слышал, _подумала я, не уверенная, что это принесло облегчение. Конечно, мы подшучивали над тем, что занимались любовью в кровати Ее Преподобия. Вернее, Андерс шутил, а я боялась, что нас поразит молнией за богохульство, но, между прочим, это не было секретом. А вот наш разговор после пока не всплывал. Я списала все на его на испуг из-за ночи в ожидании ужасной смерти. Андерс, наверное, думал тоже самое про меня.

"Ооооох..." сказал Андерс. "Ты, должно быть проспал часть вечера про 'сняли штаны и отрывались'."

Огрен сплюнул. "Извращенец в юбке."

"Да, полагаю, для меня всегда 'время без штанов'. Хотя, жаль, что ты это пропустил. Иногда она издает такие звуки-"

"АНДЕРС!" он взглянул на меня и ухмыльнулся. "Ты должен замолчать. Сейчас же. _Пожалуйста_. Не думай, что я тебя не заморожу, чтобы заткнуть."

"Прости, Командор. Просто хотел убедиться, что никто не сомневается в нас, как в воинах."

"Очень умно с твоей стороны." Я подняла глаза, взяв у Огрена фляжку с непонятным напитком. "Что это?" спросила я, подняв стакан.

"Лунный свет из Вольной Марки." Это не могло быть что-то нормальное, как антиванский бренди, или орлесианское вино. Лунный свет. Блестяще.

"Еще," я содрогнулась и протянула руку к бутылке. "Эй, Алистер, помнишь ту ночь, когда мы разбили лагерь рядом с Убежищем и ты так напился, что упал в костер?"

"Я уверен, что не знаю, о чем ты. И я не упал, Зевран меня спихнул. Но прежде чем это продолжится и мы начнем распевать бойкие трактирные песенки, мне есть что добавить к нашему разговору," сказал Алистер.

"Про кровать Преподобной Матери?" уточнил Андерс и сделал еще глоток.

"Создатель, нет. Я, кстати, вообще не хочу об этом никогда слышать. И вы не должны никому об этом рассказывать, церковь и так не на вашей стороне," он поморщился и поставил стакан. "Это про эрлинг." Я взглянула на Алистера, жестом попросив продолжать. "Смотри, вкратце... Ферелден разорён. Перед концом оккупации орлесианцы опустошили казну и вывезли все мало-мальски ценное в Вал Руайо. Я думаю, они догадывались, что их дни сочтены. Мы еще не оправились от этого, когда наступил Мор, что также дорого обошлось. Я смог немного наскрести, чтобы помочь с восстановлением сейчас, но я не смогу обеспечить вас нормальной десятиной. Единственный способ удержать стражей на плаву - налоги с Амарантайна. Поэтому, если я отдам эрлинг кому-то еще, ну, тогда у вас ничего не останется."

"Ой," только и сказала я. "Хотя стоп, а почему мне никто об этом не говорил?"

"Вэрел знал, и твоя управляющая. Думаю, они решили, что скажут, если тебе понадобится это знать. Ты не очень хороша в финансовых вопросах."

"Конечно хороша," возмутилась я.

"Не, ничуть," согласился с ним Огрен. "Сколько ты отдала на ту фальшивую благотворительность?"

"Оооо... на ту, для 'осЕрАтевших из-за мора'?" Андерс засмеялся. "Все еще не могу поверить, что кто-то на это купился."

"Хорошо," проворчала я, наливая еще. "Это так." Я засмеялась, больше от выпивки, чем от радости. "Тем не менее, поднимите руки те, кто считают, что пропавшее письмо Алистера и загадочно погибший курьер - часть заговора?"

"Какое письмо?" спросил Огрен.

Алистер начал объяснять, но я перебила. "Послал нам после всех беспорядков здесь, оно было о параде в нашу честь, Собрании Земель, где я буду играть в благородную и о большой вечеринке. Не дошло, и курьер случайно погиб в пьяной драке."

Огрен поднял руку. Мы с Андерсом сделали тоже самое пару мгновений спустя. "Огрен, ты не в счет," возразил Алистер. "Ты из Орзаммара, ты про все думаешь, что это заговор."

"Потому что обычно так и есть."

"Ты думаешь, что все на тебя охотятся," заявил он мне, "и, насколько я вижу, ты такой же," добавил Алистер, повернувшись к Андерсу.

"Только потому, что все на нас и _охотятся,_" парировала я. "Ну, все, истово верующие. Кроме Лелианны. Она на нас не охотилась. А вот Винн могла бы, думаю. Иногда гадаю об этом."

"Я не верю в совпадения," пробормотал Андерс заплетающимся языком. "Я верю в знаки, знамения, приметы, откровения Создателя, пророчества и совпадения." Он замолк. "Стоп, не, не в последнее. Не верю в совпадения."

"Ты пьян," сказала я.

"А ты очень мила," ответил он, щелкнув меня по носу. Хихикнув, я схватила его руку.

"Ну, теперь мне пора уходить," сказал Алистер, поднимаясь на ноги. "Я буду в соседней комнате, думаю, Андерсу она не нужна." Мы пожелали ему спокойной ночи. Огрен последовал за ним через секунду.

"Не смотря на то, что на поверхности столько всего варят, пить вы не умеете," объявил Огрен перед тем, как закрыть дверь. "Мегги, волшебные пальчики, я хотел сказать вам не сжечь крепость, но немного опоздал. Так что отрывайтесь."


	3. Глава 3

**Глава 3. Что это за совет - 'более фиолетово'?**

Выступили сразу после рассвета. Мы с Андерсом устроились в первой карете с Алистером, остальные Стражи были во второй. Это был хитрый план. За время пути я хотела научить Андерса заклинаниям боевой магии, чтобы он мог потренироваться с клинками уже в лагере.

К сожалению, я никого и никогда до этого не учила. Обычно, за Истязанием следуют занятия, где показывают, как обучать заклинаниям, и только после этого становишься полноправным чародеем. Так как я покинула Круг сразу после Истязания, у меня их не было. С Алистером была некая степень защищенности; он мог, если вдруг все пойдет наперекосяк, рассеять магию до того, как мы трое сгорим или что похуже. Когда храмовник внезапно высасывает из тебя силу, это, мягко говоря, неприятно, но это лучше, чем случайно научить Андерса поджигать себя усилием мысли.

"Нет, думаю, это неправильно," сказала я, наблюдая за ним. "Более... фиолетово."

"Фиолетово?" он недоверчиво на меня покосился. "Что это за совет - 'более фиолетово'?"

Я вздохнула и показала еще раз. Алистер неуютно дернулся от возросшего магического фона, наблюдая за нами на предмет малейших признаков опасности. Андерс повторил мои движения, на этот раз скопировав их идеально. Сверкнул щит, фиолетовый, затем неразличимый. "Да! Ладно, теперь попробуй поднять Алистера."

"Стой... _что_?" король посмотрел на меня в смятении.

"Ну давай, на секундочку," запротестовала я. "Заклинание обращает всю его магию в силу. Если сработало - он такой же сильный, как и ты сейчас, если не больше. Я не могу придумать другой надежный способ проверить это, не останавливая карету."

"Хорошо," простонал Алистер. "Только... никому не рассказывай."

"Поверь мне, не собираюсь," ответил Андерс, пытаясь устоять в движущейся карете. "Простите, Ваше Величество," сказал он, перед тем как просунуть руку королю за спину и поднять его в воздух. Я удовлетворенно кивнула. Посадив Алистера обратно, Андерс вернулся на сиденье рядом со мной.

"Ну?" спросила я.

"Я ожидал, что он тяжелее."

Я захлопала в ладоши. "Теперь меня!"

Андерс легко меня подхватил. "Ты весишь в два раза меньше, чем прошлой ночью!" Я засмеялась, обвив его руками за шею.

"Неа. Просто ты в два раза сильнее сейчас, поэтому не так напрягаешься." Спустя мгновения я добавила "теперь можно меня опустить."

"Это приказ?" уточнил Андерс, улыбаясь.

"Да," Алистер опередил меня.

Андерс опустил меня на сиденье с чуть слышным рычанием. "Какое облегчение," пробормотала я. "Я боялась, что случайно помогу тебе открыть новый способ магического самоуничтожения. Я никого не учила заклинаниям до этого."

"А какая у Церкви позиция по отношению к этой школе?" беспечно, но с любопытством спросил Андерс.

"Не думаю, что у она них _есть_, если честно. Я первая, кто выучила ее за века, возможно вообще первая из людей, и передала только тебе. Это была долийская техника." Я рассказала про фиал из леса Брессилиан.

"Думаю, раз прямо её не одобрили, можно считать её запрещенной. Полагаю, это только вопрос времени, когда ты превратишь меня в малефикара."

Той же ночью в лагере Огрен предпринял попытку научить Андерса владению двуручным оружием, а затем Алистер - мечом и щитом. Обычно Андерс стоял сзади, а эти техники требовали атакующей позиции. Наконец он остановился на двух клинках, или одноручном мече с посохом, как и я, так что он мог просто перейти в наступление при необходимости. Я сидела у костра с Алистером и Огреном, потягивая эль и наблюдая, как Сигрун и Натаниэль терпеливо объясняют Андерсу стойки, захваты и выпады. Сказать, что дело шло медленно, значило не сказать ничего.

"Думаю, Хоу не такой уж и плохой выбор," внезапно сказал Алистер. "Он до сих пор не прибил Андерса."

"Он не _настолько_ плох," запротестовала я. Сигрун легко уклонилась от удара Андерса, отвлекла его ложным выпадом и отправила на землю. "Хорошо, я поняла тебя."

"Он лучше, чем ты была," заметил Огрен.

"Гораздо," согласился король.

"Я была не настолько ужасна!"

"Мегги, ты свалилась в костер," напомнил мне Огрен.

"И повалила две палатки!" добавил Алистер. Я поморщилась. Хорошо, думаю, я была хуже. Хотя, я научилась со временем. У меня все еще не было шансов в бою без магии, но было уже лучше.

"Да поняла я," ответила я.

"Тебе когда-нибудь этого не хватало?" вдруг спросил Алистер.

"Не хватало чего? Падений в костер? Нет, ни капли. Винн меня несколько часов потом лечила."

"Я имею ввиду мор. Ну, не сам _мор_, но ты понимаешь, о чем я."

"Было весело," ответила я. "Никогда бы не вообразила тогда, представляешь? Постоянно без гроша, голодные гораздо чаще, чем сытые, всё время новые травмы. Но да, часть меня скучает. Это прозвучит безумно, но я не понимала, насколько мне не хватало хорошего боя, пока не попала сюда."

"Жаль, что ты маг, Мэгги. Ты могла бы стать неплохим берсерком," засмеялся Огрен. "Бежать сломя голову навстречу опасности, это единственный способ жить."

"И к черту последствия?" спросила я. Я уже слышала это от него раньше.

"Ты знала," мы чокнулись.

"Я вот гадаю, может я всё-таки подцепила что-то такое от тебя," засмеялась я. "Помнишь храмовников в Амарантайне?" Огрен разразился хохотом.

"Храмовники? Что случилось?" заинтересовался Алистер.

"Бесплатный совет," сказал ему Огрен. "Не становись между ней и Андерсом."

"Не пытайся создать мне трудности!" запротестовала я, пихнув гнома в плечо. "Ты знаешь, что все было не так."

"Что случилось?"

"Ну, помнишь сера Райлок, которая пыталась арестовать Андерса?" Алистер кивнул. "Видимо, она думала, что 'Право призыва' расшифровывается как 'расставь ловушку Стражу и арестуй его.' На самом деле, она не оставила нам выбора."

"Продолжай себе это твердить, женщина," ответил Огрен. "Ты даже не попыталась уболтать её. Натаниэлю пришлось тебя сдерживать, пока ты не раздразнила её настолько, чтобы она первая кинулась на тебя."

Алистер застонал, покачав головой. "Что за ловушка?"

"Они распустили слух, что во время мора филактерии переместили из Денерима в Амарантайн."

"Какой в этом смысл? Храмовники не могут прийти за Стражами."

"И все же, пришли, раз мы об этом говорим."

"Мэгги, они действовали за пределами власти Церкви. Я даже сомневаюсь, что был такой приказ."

"Ты думаешь, это последние?"

"Эта сер Райлок, похоже, имела серьезный зуб против Андерса, она вела себя так, как будто это личное. Я думал, ты тоже с ней знакома. Она отборно обзывала тебя и смеялась над прической." Я прикусила губу, пытаясь скрыть смех. Не сработало. "Что опять, Мэгги?"

"Никогда не встречалась с ней до этого. Просто скажу, что она была не против нарушить свои обеты. И что у нас сходятся вкусы в мужчинах."

"Дыханье Создателя. Он не..."

"Ну, в защиту Андерса можно сказать, что это было частью плана побега."

"И почему я не удивлен?" король покачал головой. "Пожалуйста, не превращайте это в привычку. Я не смогу вас защитить, если храмовники и Церковь официально выступят против Стражей."

"Я не пытаюсь начать войну, Алистер," возмутилась я. "Я просто хочу, чтобы нас оставили в покое и дали делать нашу работу. Но я ничем не могу помочь, если они начинают драку."

Похоже, Алистеру нечем было на это ответить, и мы молча сидели, наблюдая за Андерсом. Он не был совсем плох, но Сигрун и Натаниэль были настолько лучше, что у него не было даже возможности использовать меч. То, что Андерс специально ошибался, чтобы позлить Хоу, также не помогало.

Поняв, что за ним наблюдают, Андерс повернулся ко мне, отвесив изысканный поклон и подмигнув.

"Ты всегда западала на подмигивающих, не так ли?" проворчал Огрен.

"Хотя бы предсказуема," ответил Алистер. "Я понял это месяцы назад."

Огрен фыркнул. "Я думаю, все мы знали, что они нарушат полночное безмолвие рано или поздно." Один из телохранителей Алистера хмыкнул.

"А можем мы говорить не обо мне?" спросила я. "Ты помолвлен," сказала я Алистеру, "а ты женат," напомнила Огрену. "Почему моя личная жизнь так интересна?"

"Раз мне приходится терпеть, как вы строите глазки друг другу в одной карете со мной, я буду сплетничать," заметил Алистер.

"Я не _строю глазки._"

"О, конечно, я тоже никогда не видел этих долгих взглядов, которыми ты провожаешь мальчика в юбке, когда думаешь, что никто не смотрит. Должно быть, это Натаниэль на него смотрел."

"А по какой причине _ты_ так пристально на него заглядываешься, Огрен? Может мне стоит волноваться? Ревновать?"

Он выругался. "Что? Нет! Обнажи меч и попробуй повторить!"

Я засмеялась, но Алистер сказал "меня ты так легко не напугаешь." Испугать Алистера, на самом деле, было гораздо проще. Допив свой эль и наполнив стакан снова, я повернулась к нему.

"Отлично, ты хотел знать о нас с Андерсом всё? Как скажешь." Я ухмыльнулась. "Итак, прошлой ночью, после того, как ты ушел, Андерс прижал меня к кровати и развязал мою мантию зубами. Затем схватил меня за волосы одной рукой, а другой-"

"Ага, ага, не слушаю!" Спасибо Создателю за предсказуемую церковную стыдливость.

"Но Алистер, я думала, ты интересуешься моими отношениями?" я изобразила святую невинность.

"Я хотел подразнить тебя, а не слушать... подробности!"

"Однако, ты скоро женишься. Ты должен знать, что делать. Наконец, Ферелдену нужен наследник. Я уверена, Андерс расценит возможность дать тебе совет как свой гражданский долг. Я лично могу порекомендовать то, что он вытворяет своим-"

"НЕ СЛУШАЮ!" Алистер зажал уши, сравнявшись по цвету с бородой Огрена.

"Я слушаю," перебил Огрен. "Так что, детали?"

"Детали чего?" спросил Андерс, приземляясь около костра, чтобы залечить несколько маленьких порезов, которые он получил на тренировке.

"Алистер и Огрен очарованы нами. Хотя я и недоумеваю, что заставляет Огрена так пристально наблюдать за тобой, мне пришло в голову, что ты сможешь дать несколько советов Его Величеству."

Я поведала Андерсу о совершенной неспособности Алистера обсуждать секс или что-то близкое не краснея и не заикаясь. Он ухмыльнулся. "О, конечно. Ты же не хочешь встретить брачную ночь неготовым."

"Уверен, я буду в порядке," отрезал Алистер.

"Ну, да, ты можешь быть в порядке. Или ты можешь заставить нашу королеву выкрикивать твое имя и звать Создателя достаточно громко, чтобы мы слышали в Амарантайне." Андерс, радуясь публике, откинулся назад на локтях. Я выпила достаточно эля, чтобы это казалось мне веселым, а не смущающим. "К сожалению, большинство моих умений требуют контроля над льдом и молниями на кончиках пальцев."

"Что?" Алистер поднял на меня глаза и я кивнула. Его выражение лица изменилось, остановившись где-то между испуганным и безумно любопытным.

"Не думай об этом, а то просто будешь завидовать магам," ответил Андерс. "Думаю, я все равно могу помочь. Неплохая идея записать все это. Самое важное - уделяй достаточно внимания её-"

"Дыханье Создателя, пожалуйста замолчите, вы оба!"

"Я только хочу помочь Ферелдену любым способом," настаивал Андерс. "В конце концов, тебе же нужно сделать побольше маленьких Тейринов, а это нелегко для Стража. Думаю, частота - не проблема, с нашей знаменитой выносливостью," на это Огрен засмеялся, а Алистер стал еще краснее," но королева может возражать, если ей не понравится."

"Ты ужасен. Вы оба - ужасны. Вы заслуживаете друг друга."

Андерс подвинулся поближе и положил голову мне на колени. "Ты слышала, Мэгги? Мы получили королевское благословение!"

"Я легко засну сегодня, зная это."

"Я тоже! Рано или поздно." Он улыбнулся мне. На этом мы пожелали всем спокойной ночи и нырнули в палатку.

"Когда мы достигнем Денерима?" спросила я короля на следующий день.

"Думаю, не позднее завтрашнего полудня." Я кивнула, вытянувшись на сиденье, так что мои ноги лежали на коленях Андерса. Мы выступили задолго до рассвета, чтобы не выбиться из графика. Чтобы избежать волнений в столице, не стоило вытаскивать половину города на парад без почетных гостей.

Я, должно быть, задремала, несмотря на ухабы, когда Андерс разбудил меня. Карета остановилась и Алистер выпрыгнул за дверь со щитом в руке. "Разбойники," коротко бросил Андерс, схватив посох и последовав за королем. Я присоединилась к ним мгновение спустя.

После того, как с бандитами было покончено, я опустилась на землю около одного из них. Они легко погибли. Если честно, разбойники никогда не были трудностью. Между битвами с ограми, эмиссарами, одержимыми и матками у обычных людей не оставалось шанса выстоять против Стражей. Хотя, эти казалось особенно жалкими.

"Я специально сделал так, чтобы на каретах не было королевского герба," Алистер выглядел озадаченным. Я оглядела гвардейцев, которые возглавляли и замыкали процессию; их щиты так же были чистыми.

"Кареты большая редкость в Ферелдене, они могли понять, что мы дворяне. Две точно должны были их привлечь, " ответила я.

Натаниэль осмотрел одного. "Жалкая броня," объявил он, "даже для разбойников." Сигрун схватила один из мечей и ткнула им в землю. Лезвие согнулось. Даже я знала, что так быть не должно.

"Оружие так же не первый сорт," заметила она. "Даже для человеческого."

"А это точно разбойники?" спросила я. Может, образовалась новая секта, и мы зашли на их территорию? Или это случайная группа безумцев?

"Не догадался спросить для установления личности," хрюкнул Огрен. Он был прав. Нападающие могут кричать '_эй_, _бей_ _их_', или, иногда - '_убейте Стражей!_', но никогда не остановятся и не скажут '_простите, мы разбойники, нападающие на путников и обчищающие их трупы._' Я обыскала ближайшее тело в поисках зацепок. Дешевое оружие, дешевая броня, несколько медяков, простое кольцо, оставившее на пальце хозяина зеленый след и церковный амулет.

"Что ты нашла?" спросил Алистер. Я показала ему все. У Натаниэля было тоже самое, и у Сигрун с Андерсом. Огрен нашел серебро, но в остальном - так же.

"Странно," пробормотала я. "Я думала, у разбойников больше денег. Может, мы их первые жертвы?"

Натаниэль оглядел кучку собранных предметов. "Мэгги, а ты знала много бандитов?"

"Знала? Кроме тех, что убивала - ни одного."

"Ну, а из того, что ты знаешь, следует, что разбойники особенно благочестивые андрастианцы?"

Я хихикнула. "О да. Благословенны разбойники, угнетатели слабых. Благословения 17, верно?"

Он поднял глаза. "Несмотря на то, что два самых искренне верующих человека, которых я знаю - неразборчивые в связях маги, что так же невероятно, я склонен согласиться."

"Я не неразборчивая," возразила я. "Ну, теперь."

"Я даже не назвал имен, а ты думаешь, что это о тебе?" он засмеялся, затем продолжил. "Серьезно, тем не менее... Это... тревожно, учитывая, что нам рассказал Его Величество." Натаниэлъ все еще избегал называть Алистера по имени. Как и глядеть в его сторону и говорить с ним. Я говорила ему о том, что если бы не Логейн и его отец, Алистер сейчас бы влачил жалкую жизнь храмовника. Впрочем, это не помогло. Конечно, это был плохой способ убедить, это правда, но не хуже, чем упрекать себя за действия своего отца, когда Натаниэль был за границей.

Я подошла к нему. "Что ты имеешь ввиду, Натаниэль?" Он потянулся к кучке вещей и отделил несколько, указывая на тела, с которых они собраны. "_Сиськи Андрасте!_" громко выругалась я, топнув ногой. Все оглянулись на меня. "Зоркий глаз," я хлопнула Хоу по плечу, повернувшись к остальным. "Это не разбойники. По крайней мере, я так не думаю. Они все носили церковные медальоны." Натаниэль поднялся, сжимая клочок бумаги, найденный на теле одного из них.

"_Магия должна служить людям, а не управлять ими,_" прочитал он, "_это заповедь Создателя нашего, переданная благословенной Андрасте, его невестой и пророчицей. Несмотря на это, знать в Денериме высказала свое неуважение к нашей святой Церкви, дав власть в руки женщине, проклятой магией. Управляя Амарантайном, без указания и надзора наших праведных храмовников, она созывает под свои знамена отступников и малефикаров, подобно магистрам древнего Тевинтера._"

"Кто-нибудь, скажите мне, что это шутка," простонала я, садясь на землю. "Они и впрямь настолько _тупы_? Я понимаю часть про мага. Я не согласна, но я могу _понять_. Но сравнить меня с тевинтерскими магистрами? Я _Серый_ _Страж_. Дыханье Создателя, вся моя жизнь посвящена тому, чтобы исправлять ошибки магистров!"

"Никто и никогда не говорил, что религиозные фанатики сообразительны," указал Андерс. "А где остальные отступники и малефикары? Ты планируешь нас познакомить?"

"Тут есть еще," сказал Натаниэль, продолжив чтение. "_Разрушение Амарантайна было только первым знаком гнева Создателя на нас. Если это издевательство будет продолжаться, вскоре весь Тэдас пострадает. _И тут, ну, я думаю, это твой портрет." Я протянула руку к листовке.

"Какого..." швырнув ее на землю, я затрясла головой. "У меня _нет_ _рогов_!"

Алистер подобрал её. "Неплохо выполнены глаза, но упущен шрам над бровью. Поменьше подбородок, и я думаю, художник не видел тебя с тех пор, как у тебя отросли волосы. И, да. Рога - это чересчур. Авторское видение, я полагаю."

"Спасибо, Алистер. Приятно знать, что они отдали мне должное." Я вздохнула. "Полагаю, не понятно, кто автор?" Все покачали головами. "Конечно. Ну и ладно." Поднявшись, я потянула ноги и застонала. "То есть, кто-то печатает эти штуки, раздает их и что? Нормальные верующие люди думают, что они угодят Создателю, если совершат самоубийство о Серых Стражей?" Алистер кашлянул и я махнула рукой. "Да, я поняла, что они планировали, или надеялись, убить нас. Но брось, я убивала огров и архидемонов. А они кого, кроликов и оленей? Удачи тогда. Они не могли бы надеяться на победу, даже будь я одна."

"Так вот как поверхностная религия благодарит тех, кто спасает мир?" Спросила Сигрун с сарказмом. "Я вспомню это в следующий раз, когда кто-то спросит, правда ли я поклоняюсь камням."

"Давайте пока забудем о единичных фанатиках," сказала я. Надеюсь, это правда, но даже если я ошибаюсь, мы ничего не сможем сделать посреди дороги между Амарантайном и Денеримом, за мили до ближайшего городка. "Алистер, вели своей страже быть начеку. Нужно спешить, если мы хотим успеть вовремя."

Усевшись в карету, я выругалась. "Это вот, прямо здесь? Это полное дерьмо." Никто не спорил. "Алистер, я хочу, чтобы ты сделал Натаниэля эрлом. Это нужно прекратить."

"Как ты себе это представляешь? 'О, это те земли, что мы отобрали у Хоу? Просто шутка!'"

"Это будет легко. Что написано в указе? Пост эрла занимает самый старший страж, рожденный в Ферелдене? Просто добавь 'не являющийся магом'. В Вейсхаупте знают, что он мой лейтенант."

"Откровенно говоря, я думаю, проще мабари избрать эрлом на Собрании Земель," отметил Алистер. "Ни один не проголосует за то, чтобы вернуть Хоу власть. Понимаю, он не его отец, но я знаю, как это работает. Кроме Натаниэля, у тебя два гнома из Орзаммара и еще один маг. Думаю, тебе просто надо пройти через это. Дыханье Создателя, единственная причина, почему знать согласилась на твою кандидатуру, а не передала власть другому дворянину - потому что ты треклятая Героиня Ферелдена."

"Еще раз спасибо за титул, кстати," колко добавила я. "Очень воодушевляет."

"Эй! Я был сильно зол на тебя тогда. Тебе просто повезло, что я не объявил тебя 'Первой сучкой Ферелдена'."

"Эамон не позволил?"

"Сказал мне, что это повредит моей репутации, если я буду поливать грязью человека, который возвел меня на трон." Я засмеялась.

К счастью, остаток пути был спокойным. Мы разбили лагерь поздно ночью, бастионы форта Драккон уже виднелись в отдалении. Следующим утром я всех внимательно оглядела. На всех Стражах были пластинчатые доспехи из Орлея, а я одела старинную броню Командора Драйден, украшенную гербом Стража-Командора с двумя грифонами. Если бы не посох и меч за спиной, нельзя было бы догадаться, что мы с Андерсом - маги. Признаюсь, видеть Андерса в чем-то кроме мантии (или без всего) было непривычно. _Как жаль, что эти ноги всегда закрыты, _подумала я и слегка покраснела. Андерс неуютно двинулся.

"Постарайся не выглядеть так, будто ты страдаешь," шепнула я ему.

"Я в этом себя чувствую дураком," запротестовал он. "Не дождусь, когда сниму."

"Я тоже," согласилась я.

"Значит, я настолько смешон?"

"На самом деле, как раз наоборот." Я подмигнула и села в карету, заняв свое место. Вскоре с улыбкой присоединился и Андерс. "Каков план?" спросила я Алистера.

"Мы выйдем перед воротами," ответил он. "Возницы доставят кареты и наши вещи во дворец через другой вход, а мы пересядем в открытую повозку. Возле дворца есть трибуна, где вы будете стоять и сиять, пока я буду произносить речь." Он поднял глаза. "Еще раз спасибо за то, что посадила меня на трон. Обожаю публичные выступления. Затем завтра Собрание Земель, после - бал. Потом в одной карете вас доставят домой. Можете оставить её, кучер знает, что его назначили к Стражам."

"Славно," заметила я. "Это очень поможет. Мы вскоре собираемся в Орзаммар, не думаю, что много рекрутов оттуда знает, как ездить на лошади."

"Не в Круг сначала?" спросил король. "Я ожидал, ты хочешь призвать больше магов."

"Можно отправить Натаниэля, не думаю, что меня там хотят видеть," признала я. "Да я и сама не хочу туда."

"Наверное, ты права." сказал он. "Ты предупредила про храмовников?"

"Мне пришлось," заметила я. "Хотели и их набрать." Алистер кивнул.

"Пока знают только Стражи, думаю, все в порядке. Я все равно не представляю, какой храмовник последует твоим приказам, даже если отбросить лириумную зависимость."

"Да, я на это тоже указала. Огрен считал, что я просто затаила злобу, но, думаю, теперь он понимает."

Мы вышли из карет перед воротами, встретившись с небольшой группой гвардейцев Алистера, которые ждали нас вместе с эрлом Эамоном. Он кратко переговорил с ними и поманил меня.

"Эамон," я обняла его. "Как ты? Как Коннор?"

"Изольда навещает его сейчас," ответил он. Алистер настоял после мора, чтобы магам позволяли сохранять связь с семьями. Церковь спорила, но тяжело доказать, что дети не должны видеть родителей, и они уступили. Я кивнула, улыбнувшись. "Ему нравится в Круге," добавил Эамон с улыбкой. Ну, думаю, _кому-то_ должно там нравится. Он вдруг нахмурился и повернулся ко мне. "Нам надо изменить маршрут," прошептал Эамон с видом заговорщика.

"Почему?"

"Перед собором стоит Владыка Церкви и читает из Песни Преображения, ожидая, пока мы проедем. Я решил, что лучше всего полностью избежать прений."

_Прекрасно_. Я согласилась с ним и села в указанную эрлом повозку, за мной последовал Натаниэль, избегая встречаться с Эамоном взглядом, и Алистер. Андерс сел между Огреном и Сигрун позади нас, по её просьбе. Видимо, Огрен попросил её "открыть свою сверкающую обертку" и добавил, что у него есть "пьянящая сливочная наливка."

"Хорошо, все, улыбаемся и машем."


	4. Глава 4

**Глава 4. Хорошо замаскированные генлоки.**

Шествие прошло без заминок. Люди приветствовали нас всю дорогу, все широко улыбались и никто не делал непристойных жестов и не отпускал грязных комментариев. _И никто в нас не стрелял, _шепнул разум, но я запихала эти мысли поглубже. В конце Андерс подал мне руку, выходя из экипажа; этот жест вызвал разговоры в толпе. "Ты знаешь, теперь пойдут слухи," прошептала я, пока мы поднимались на трибуну.

"А зачем, ты думаешь, я это сделал?" ответил он. "Только чтобы разрушить надежды мужчин Денерима." Он сильно переоценил привлекательность женщины, которая каждый день использовала магию и убивала монстров, но я не жаловалась.

Мы тихо стояли, пытаясь одновременно выглядеть дружелюбно и внушительно, но почувствовали себя неуютно, когда Алистер начал угощать толпу историей о том, как мы отказались сжечь Амарантайн, а Натаниэль одной рукой спас всех гражданских в Башне Бдения, и рассказом о наших погибших товарищах. Мы решили объявить Веланну погибшей в бою, хотя я все еще верила, что она просто сбежала. Это была типичная речь ни о чем. 'Наивысшее проявление чувства долга', 'показав себя не только верными Стражами, но и друзьями Ферелдена', 'бесстрашные воины, пожертвовавшие собственным домом для спасения невинных,' и так далее. Ораторские способности Алистера заметно улучшились с прошлого раза, когда я его слышала. Народ всегда любил его, как сына Мэрика Спасителя, но теперь, похоже, начал уважать за его собственные качества. В конце концов, у Алистера было обаяние, острый ум и достаточно привлекательности.

Наконец, все закончилось и мы прошли внутрь. Слуга показал наши комнаты, где мы могли, как он выразился, "освежиться" с дороги перед обедом. Меня разместили в той же комнате, где я жила после Мора, рядом с королевскими покоями. Мы с Андерсом помогли друг другу снять броню и переоделись в более привычные и удобные мантии перед тем, как собрать остальных в коридоре и спуститься на обед.

"На людях мы должны использовать полный титул Алистера," напомнила я. "Ему все равно, но другим - нет. Если вы не уверены в этикете - спрашивайте меня или Натаниэля. Также, мы должны стараться есть как нормальные люди."

Обед оказался не настолько официальным, как я боялась. За столом собралось много дворян, но они успели стать моими друзьями, пока я жила в Денериме. Тот, кто рассаживал гостей, разбросал Стражей по залу, так что каждый мог лично расспросить нас о приключениях. Я заметила, как Натаниэль тихо разговаривал с незнакомой блондинкой; оба выглядели несчастными. Они наклонили друг к другу головы, но смотрели в тарелки.

Я сидела между Алистером и банном Шианни. "Я попросила, чтобы меня посадили рядом с тобой," прошептала она в середине обеда. "Ты же ищешь рекрутов, верно?"

"Именно так," заверила я её. "Есть кто-то на примете?"

"В эльфинаже есть несколько эльфов, которые могут тебя заинтересовать. Хотя, ни у кого не было постоянных тренировок." Это верно, пока Алистер не стал королем и не изменил законы, эльфам было запрещено носить оружие в городе, не то что учиться им владеть.

"Стражи никогда не требовали предварительной подготовки," ответила я. "Мы сможем позже научить их, если в остальном они подойдут."

Она улыбнулась на это, и минутой позже спросила: "Правда, что твой друг - отступник?"

Я кивнула. "Подозреваю, что формально церковь считает нас обоих таковыми. Хотя, договоры не позволяют нас трогать." Я поерзала на месте, не желая, чтобы разговор перекинулся на недавние события. Вернувшись к теме новобранцев, я предложила пойти с ней в эльфинаж после обеда. Шианни с готовностью согласилась.

"Может, мне придется вытащить кого-то из кроватей, но я подозреваю, что у нас не так много времени - из-за Собрания Земель и бала. Терпеть не могу, когда их делают в один день, я не знаю, бояться мне, или предвкушать."

"Поверь, я понимаю, о чем ты. Думаю, Алистер знал, что я прислала бы сенешаля представлять нас в Собрании, если бы он не пообещал музыку и танцы вечером." Алистер засмеялся на это.

"Ты меня раскусила!" объявил он.

"Раз уж об этом зашла речь," добавила я, "ты понимаешь, что ни у кого из Стражей нет ни единой вещи, подходящей для бала?"

"Отремонтируй мою крепость, перестрой мой город, приодень нас. Дай-дай-дай," насмешливо сказал Алистер. "Я так и думал, не волнуйся. Здесь во дворце есть куча старой одежды, уверен, что-нибудь подберете. Я прикажу кому-нибудь принести вам всю одежу для приемов, перед тем как уйду." Он сделал паузу. "А у тебя разве нет платья, сшитого сразу после мора? Я помню его, с вышитыми по краю грифонами."

"Забавная вещь," задумчиво сказала я. "Стоит начать регулярно питаться, и твоя одежда вдруг перестает налезать."

После обеда я рассказала Стражам о предложении Шианни. Все захотели пойти, только бы выбраться из дворца. Взяв оружие, мы отправились.

Я изумилась переменам в эльфинаже с моего последнего посещения. Дома были покрашены и подлатаны, глинистые дороги засыпаны гравием и цветы цвели вокруг огромного дерева в центре. Отведя нас к себе в дом, Шианни извинилась и оставила нас в гостиной. Это была маленькая, но хорошо обставленная комната, где все просто сияло. Соответствует новому положению, подумала я.

"Так это здесь живут эльфы?" спросила Сигрун.

"Некоторые из них - да," ответила я. "Здесь гораздо лучше, чем в прошлый раз."

"У Его Величества странное чувство юмора," пробормотал Натаниэль, нарушив молчание, тянувшееся с обеда.

"Это общее наблюдение, или конкретное?"

"Меня посадили рядом с Элиссой Кусланд."

"Так _вот_ кто это был!" воскликнула я. "Завтра объявят о её помолвке с Алистером." Натаниэль кивнул и тут до меня дошло. Она была младшая из двух оставшихся Кусландов. Если точнее, из двух выживших, так как вся семья была убита. Если еще точнее, убита отцом Натаниэля. "Оооооох..." протянула я, как только поняла причины его неловкости.

"Именно так."

"Она что-то тебе сказала? Я могу проверить, чтобы вас больше не сажали вместе." Хотя я и предпочла бы, чтобы она не держала злость, её нельзя было искренне упрекнуть её за это. Натаниэль не имел ничего общего с тем ужасом, но эмоции легко берут верх, когда дело касается семьи.

Он горько засмеялся. "Она сказала, что это не моя вина, и что она рада, что я нашел своё место."

"Это _не_ твоя вина, Натаниэль." Я повторяла это ему много раз, как и мы все.

Хоу пожал плечами. "Ну продолжай мне это говорить." Он посмотрел на свои руки. "Даже после того, что он сделал, он все еще мой отец. Если бы я мог ненавидеть его, возможно, перестал бы винить себя. Я должен ненавидеть его, но все еще..."

"Так возненавидь тогда то, что он _сделал,_" просто сказал Огрен. "Ты не всегда можешь спасти кого-то от собственной глупости." Он вздохнул, откинувшись на спинку стула. "Я ненавижу то, что Бранка сделала из-за той проклятой наковальни. Но я все еще люблю ту яркую девчонку, на которой женился." Конечно, Огрен был абсолютно прав, и, возможно, он лучше всех нас понимал, через что прошел Натаниэль. С этой стороны он редко себя показывал, и на то были причины. Мне говорили в Орзаммаре, что до того, как Бранка бросила его и ушла на Глубинные тропы, Огрен редко пил. Я подозревала, что королевский погреб к утру сильно недосчитается бутылок.

"И как ты через это прошел тогда?"

"Больше пил."

"Ах," Натаниэль по-настоящему улыбнулся на это. "Вот Огрен, которого мы знаем и любим."

"Да, и держи свои штаны на виду. Ты мне нравишься. но не в этом смысле," мы все засмеялись. Это было хорошо, так как дверь открылась в следующую секунду. Я подняла глаза и увидела, что Шианни привела полдюжины эльфов. Одетые в простую кожаную броню, они улыбались от уха до уха. Если бы нас застали печальными и угрюмыми, это не успокоило бы новичков и не развеяло бы слухи о том, что Стражи - это кучка 'угрюмых фанатиков, ждущих смерти', кем, я слышала, люди считали нас.

Я встала поприветствовать их. "Я слышала, вы хотели присоединиться к нам?" Эльфы молча закивали и уставились на нас, как на архидемона. "Прошу вас, мы не кучка заносчивых рыцарей. Если вы, конечно, не хорошо замаскированные генлоки, вам нечего бояться." _Множество причин бояться, _подумала я. Просто, не нас конкретно. Я представила себя и остальных, используя только имена, чтобы подчеркнуть отсутствие формальностей внутри ордена. Сев обратно, я продолжила: "теперь расскажите мне, почему вы хотите быть Стражами."

Одна из женщин вышла вперед. На её поясе висело два кинжала, и лук за спиной. "Роза," представилась она. "Я видела, что порождения тьмы сделали с городом. Я была там, когда вы прошли сквозь эльфинаж. Отец не позволил мне выйти и помочь, поэтому я наблюдала через окно спальни. Моя сестра, она погибла. Я с радостью отдам свою жизнь, чтобы другие родители не плакали над телами своих детей, как мои." Я кивнула и поблагодарила её. Это была хорошая причина вступить. И определенно, более благородная, чем моя 'я не хочу на виселицу или в тюрьму.'

Остальные по одному выступили вперед с похожими историями. Все они видели, как мы сражались с порождениями в эльфинаже во время осады Денерима. Мужчина с большим двуручным мечом, представившийся как Кормак, сказал, что мы выглядели бесстрашными. Приятно знать, что тот ужас, который я испытывала тогда, не был написан на моем лице, как я думала. "Слушайте," наконец сказал он, "мы знаем, что это опасно. Люди болтают, ходят слухи. Многие ушли вступить в Стражи, и о них больше ничего не слышали. Никто и никогда не видел старого Стража. Мы все готовы рискнуть."

"Вполне достаточно," сказала я, счастливая оттого, что не нужно намекать им, что это может быть смертельно. "Хотите сразиться с кем-нибудь из нас, чтобы мы оценили ваши умения?" Все согласились, и мы поднялись, чтобы выйти на улицу, где было попросторней.

"Мэгги," остановила меня Шианни, "мы можем поговорить? И другой маг тоже?" Я велела бойцам продолжать, но что бы кто-то постоянно наблюдал за новенькими и потом доложился мне. Как только они ушли, я вопросительно посмотрела на Шианни. "Я бы хотела, чтобы ты поговорила еще с одним человеком." Она позвала в глубь дома, "Айдан, Стражи тут."

Юноша, тощий, как жердь, появился из задней комнаты. Растрепанные рыжие волосы свешивались на лицо, как будто он только что встал. Когда он подошел на расстояние вытянутой руки, я поняла, что Шианни имеет ввиду. Мы с Андерсом переглянулись и улыбнулись.

"Отступник?" спросила я, не нуждаясь в ответе. Я чувствовала исходящую от него магию.

"Не совсем," уточнил юноша. "То есть, да, но я не всегда им был." Я подняла бровь, ожидая продолжения. "В Круге меня считают погибшим в бою с архидемоном. На самом деле, я просто решил, что не хочу возвращаться, и ускользнул, воспользовавшись суматохой."

"Умница," восхищенно сказал Андерс.

"Так почему ты хочешь стать Стражем? Если тебя считают мертвым, то ты свободен," сказала я. Насколько я знала, как только маг умирал, храмовники уничтожали его филактерию, просто чтобы освободить место.

"Ну, для начала, я не очень подхожу для тихой жизни в эльфинаже. Я ненавижу прятать магию, я устал скрываться. Я хочу иметь какую-нибудь возможность _использовать_ свою силу. Уничтожение порождений тьмы не хуже остального. Даже лучше, чем многое другое." Это я понимала. Он продолжил. "К тому же, я думаю, что долго не смогу скрываться. Две недели назад мужчина чинил крышу и свалился. Он сильно пострадал, и я исцелил его, не раздумывая. Остальным я сказал, что он просто ушибся, но люди начали шептаться." Он вздохнул. "Поэтому я здесь, у Шианни есть секретная комната под домом, где я прячусь; все уверены, что я покинул город. Я собирался уйти ночью и отыскать вас, но потом мы узнали, что вы приедете в Денерим и имеет смысл подождать. Мне было всего пятнадцать, когда ты ушла в Стражи, никто мне ничего не говорил, но я слышал, как старшие чародеи интересовались, могла ли ты выжить при посвящении. Я знаю, что это рискованно, но я предпочту это возвращению в клетку." Я должна была бы скорбеть о самом слабо охраняемом секрете в Тэдасе, но давно сдалась. Его ход мыслей я хорошо понимала.

"В чем ты специализируешься?"

"Понемногу во всем. Я немного умею целить, управлять стихиями, хотя лучше всего удаются порчи и защита."

"Ты прошел через Истязания?"

"Еще нет," признался он. "Мне сказали, что пройду после битвы. Множество учеников взяли из-за того, что осталось так мало магов из-за Ульдреда."

"Тебя правда волнуют Истязания?" прошептал Андерс.

"Не особо," ответила я тихо.

"Ты _предсказуема_," улыбнулся он.

Я засмеялась, Айдан и Шианни глядели с любопытством, пока мы шептались. "Простите, Андерс заметил, насколько я предсказуема. Мы будем рады тебя принять, Айдан." Юный эльф вздохнул с облегчением. "Хотя, должна предостеречь, могут возникнуть... сложности."

Мы уселись за стол и Андерс порылся в карманах. Наконец он извлек листовку, которую мы нашли у "бандитов" по пути в Денерим и передал её.

"Это безумие," заметил Айдан после прочтения. "Магистры превратились в порождений тьмы, а ты с ними сражаешься. Бессмысленное сравнение. Сказать, что это оттого что вы оба маги, ну, можно так же сказать, что оттого, что люди. И что еще за рисунок?"

"Дааа, и не говори. Мои волосы и так доставляют кучу проблем без того, чтобы укладывать их вокруг рогов." Он засмеялся. "Мы готовы ко всему, чего бы это не стоило, но я не хочу, чтобы ты остался в неведении."

"Спасибо за предупреждение," ответил он, "это не изменит моего мнения, но я ценю его. Надеюсь только, что я не доставлю вам еще больше проблем своим вступлением."

"Я думаю, она даже чуть-чуть порадуется, если доставишь," хмыкнул Андерс. "Она вырвала меня прямо из-под носа у храмовников! Моя Мэгги питает слабость к тем, кто раздражен гнетом Церкви." Я не могла не заметить собственнические нотки в его голосе. Как и Шианни, бросившая на меня понимающий взгляд.

"Он будет в безопасности, пока мы не покинем Денерим?" спросила я её. "У нас есть несколько экипажей, мы отправимся домой послезавтра утром, очень рано."

Он ответила, что это не проблема, Айдан поблагодарил нас, и повернулся, чтобы уйти к себе собираться. "Погоди," сказала я и полезла в кошелек. Достав горсть серебра я велела купить ему палатку и спальник. "Все равно, в каком состоянии, получишь хорошие, когда вернемся в крепость. Просто чтобы не спать на земле по пути."

Шианни отобрала у него монеты. "Кузин, останешься тут, пока не уедешь из Денерима насовсем. Я найду тебе палатку." _Это объясняет волосы, _подумала я. Такой же яркий оттенок, как и у нее. Также объясняет, почему банн пошла на риск, укрывая нарушителя церковных законов. Теперь я еще больше волновалась на его счет. Если случится худшее, я не смогу всегда избегать Шианни, и она неизбежно спросит. Айдан еще раз извинился, и мы вышли наружу к остальным.

"Кого-то тянет к блондинам," тихо прошептала Шианни, пока мы стояли, глядя, как эльфы сражаются со Стражами. Она посмотрела на Андерса, который говорил с Натаниэлем, показывая на одного из новичков. "Очень неплох," отметила она, добавив "для человека, конечно."

"Настолько очевидно?"

"Как если бы вы носили таблички. Просто хочу удостовериться, что меня позовут на свадьбу."

"Немного преждевременно для этого," запротестовала я.

"Да, убеждай себя," она засмеялась. После паузы Шианни добавила: "и спасибо за Айдана."

"Не нужно меня благодарить," ответила я. "Если он выжил в битве с архидемоном, то достоин быть среди нас. Хотя, я не могу поверить, что прислали настолько юного. Он едва ли достаточно взрослый, чтобы вступить в Стражи."

"Я тоже, но я была приятно удивлена, когда он возник на пороге пару дней спустя. Я не могу поверить, что он запомнил дорогу домой, Айдану было семь, когда его забрали. Я почти не узнала его." Замкнутая жизнь эльфов, даже в городах, приводила к тому, что они попадали в башню позже, чем люди.

"Я сделаю все возможное для его безопасности," заверила я её, желая обещать больше.

"Это все, о чем я прошу," ответила я. "В Круге настолько плохо?"

"Там нет свободы. По мне, это достаточно плохо, даже если наполнить такую жизнь роскошью." Наш разговор был прерван появлением остальных. "Ваше мнение?" спросила я.

"Неплохо," просто сказал Огрен. Я кивнула.

"То есть, всех?" все согласились. "Итого семь. Очень хорошо!"

"Семь?" удивился Натаниэль. Я кивнула, пообещав объяснить позже. Собрав рекрутов, я сказала им, когда мы отправляемся, чтобы они собрали все, что хотят взять в Амарантайн.

"Тщательно все взвесьте, когда мы прибудем туда, пути назад не будет. Страж - это на всю жизнь."

После мы вернулись обратно во дворец. Я рассказала про кузина Шианни всем по дороге. Натаниэль предостерег меня, чтобы я не дразнила церковь, но Огрен согласился, что тот, кто выжил в битве с архидемоном, подходит нам. Я попросила их молчать об этом, пока не вернемся домой. Последнее, в чем мы нуждались - это чтобы свора храмовников отправилась в эльфинаж за нашим рекрутом до того, как мы его заберем.

"Я тут подумал," заметил Андерс, пока мы шли через темный рыночный квартал.

"Надеюсь, ты не перенапрягся," встрял Нат.

"Ха-ха. Я серьезно," он нахмурился. "Тогда, на дороге, кареты были без гербов, солдаты тоже, и когда нас атаковали, Мэгги дремала внутри на сиденье."

"И?" не понял Огрен.

"И мы даже не знали, что мы уезжаем, за сутки до этого. Как они узнали, куда мы едем?"

"Ненавижу это признавать," заметил Натаниэль, "но он прав."

"В письме, которое мы так и не получили, могли быть даты," задумалась Сигрун, "может быть даже маршрут пути."

"Это долбаное впечатляющее совпадение," заявил Огрен. "Пропадает письмо, где говорится, когда мы уедем, и на нас нападают по пути."

"На этот раз я надеюсь, что мы зря волнуемся," ответила я. "Завтра спрошу Алистера, что было в пропавшем письме." Я вздохнула.

"Нам стоит нанять охрану на обратном пути?" Спросила Сигрун.

"Нет, не думаю. К тому же, многим придется идти пешком. В каждую карету не влезет по шесть человек, да еще со всеми вещами рекрутов." Повернув разговор обратно на новобранцев, Натаниэль спросил, насколько быстро я проведу их через Посвящение. "Сразу," ответила я. "До того, как они получат комнаты, по крайней мере. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то получил комнату, а затем..."

"Точно," согласился Огрен рядом. "Если кто-то не пройдет, то видеть пустую комнату будет тяжело для остальных."

"Читаешь мои мысли," заметила я.

Когда мы вернулись, я нашла гнома внизу, в винном погребе, как я и ожидала. Сев на ящик, я повернулась к нему. "Ты хороший человек, Огрен."

"Что это? Тебе уже наскучил маг? Ты наконец заметила, что с моим ростом я могу доставить настоящее удовольствие человеческой женщине?"

"А ты так жаждешь?" поддразнила я его в ответ. "Я просто хотела сказать спасибо. Думаю, твои слова помогут Натаниэлю."

Огрен пожал плечами. "Он хороший мальчик. Хватит уже мучить себя мыслями об отце."

"И это от человека, который сказал ему 'всем нужно поговорить об отце'?"

"Что я могу сказать? Каждый, настолько стойкий, чтобы прийти во дворец с гордо поднятой головой после того, как его семья была изгнана, заслуживает передышки"

Я согласилась и пожелала ему спокойной ночи.

Вернувшись к себе, я попыталась влезть в свое платье. Как я и ожидала, пуговицы не сошлись. "Проклятье," пробормотала я, скинув его на пол и попробовав еще несколько, с тем же результатом.

"На твоем выходном наряде грифоны, Мэгги," заметил Андерс, глядя поверх книги. Я схватила другое платье и надела через голову, но оно свалилось с меня. Даже если затянуть шнуровку, оно не подходило. В следующее не пролезли мои бедра.

"И?"

"Это... странно." засмеялся Андерс. "Ты же понимаешь, что их не вернуть, как бы ты ни молилась и надеялась, да?"

Я скривилась в ответ, пока возилась со шнуровкой зеленого платья. "Создатель, сколько ему лет?" Сейчас все одевались по орлесианской моде, или, на худой конец, в похожую одежду. Даже крестьянки переняли прилегающие юбки. Я не обращала внимания на моду, так как всегда носила мантии, но это я знала. Зеленое платье было чисто ферелденским, с пышной юбкой и открытыми плечами, как на старинных картинах. Но, оно подошло, чего нельзя было сказать об остальных, хоть и пролежало в кладовке с начала оккупации.

Андерс поднял взгляд. "Я не разбираюсь в дворянской моде. Радуйся, что тебе не надо носить такой же нелепый наряд, как и мне."

Я села на пол в облаке зеленого шелка. "Насколько плохой?"

"Ну, нормальный. Штаны и что-то вроде рубашки, я просто позволил Натаниэлю выбрать. Он в этом разбирается, я - нет. Я странно чувствую себя без мантии." Я кивнула, полностью его понимая. В этом наряде я себя чувствовала так, словно должна приказывать людям.

"Когда-нибудь я сдамся и начну ходить на королевские приемы в мантиях," призналась я. "Знаю, это всех шокирует. Как я выгляжу?" я встала и повернулась.

"Не спрашивая меня," запротестовал Андерс, не отрываясь от книги.

"Почему нет?"

"Я не считаюсь. Я говорю, что ты красивая, даже когда ты покрыта кровью порождений тьмы."

"Неа."

"Ну, не вслух. Поверь мне, я так думаю. Трусики Андрасте, пожалуйста, не превращайся в одну из тех женщин, которые постоянно спрашивают, как они выглядят."

"Ну побалуй меня," попросила я. "Что ты думаешь?"

Андерс вздохнул, отложил книгу и повернулся. Он заморгал, уставившись на меня. "Ну?" потребовала я. "Я не хочу завтра прийти и обнаружить, что все надо мной смеются."

Через мгновение он ответил. "Надо это снять. Немедленно."

"Настолько плохо?"

"На самом деле, как раз наоборот," ухмыльнулся Андерс.


	5. Глава 5

**Глава 5. В тебе точно нет дворянской крови?**

Мы с Натаниэлем медленно подошли к залу Собрания Земель. Я убедила его присоединиться, так как никто не ознакомил меня с протоколом.

"Ты уже была на одном," пытался протестовать он.

"Да, и к концу чуть не обезглавила тейрна Гварена и насильно сделала его Стражем." Он согласился, что я не должна идти одна только потому, что я угрожала, что это может повториться. Думаю, назвать имена тех, с кем бы я это проделала, тоже не помешало. Уверена, он понимал, что я шучу. Наверное.

"Подойди и назовись слуге у двери," прошептал он.

"Маргарет, Командор Серых, представляю здесь Амарантайн," сказала я мужчине в ливрее у входа. Я отказывалась называть себя эрлессой.

Он открыл дверь и прошел вперед, я хотела пойти за ним, но Нат схватил меня за руку. "Приветствуйте Маргарет! Командора Серых и эрлессу Амарантайна!" разнесся его голос по комнате, я отпрыгнула в шоке.

Мы заняли наши места под знаменем с коричневым медведем, гербом эрлинга. Над ним висело другое, с грифоном. "Ты не предупредил меня, что он так сделает," пожаловалась я.

"А ты думала, за чем он тут?"

"Не знаю... проверить по списку, имею ли я право на вход?" Нат засмеялся. Я настояла, чтобы мы оба были в боевом облачении. Логейн рассказывал мне, что он всюду появлялся в броне, так как хотел, чтобы люди помнили воина, которым он был, а не вельможу, каким он стал после. Натаниэль согласился, радуясь, что не надо играть в благородных, поэтому он был в коже, а я - в мантии.

Следующим объявили тейрна Кусланда, и он сел рядом с нами, под знаменем Хайэвера. "Натаниэль," он поднял бровь.

"Фергюс," ответил Натаниэль. "Как бы то ни было, я глубоко сожалею о том, что мой отец сделал с вами."

Фергюс пожал плечами. "Судя по тому, что я слышал, ты совершенно непричастен. Извинения приняты, но не обязательны. Сестра рассказала мне, что ты теперь со Стражами?"

"Да," ответил Натаниэль.

"Я заставила его прийти," пояснила я Фергюсу. "Я не имею представления, как тут все работает." Он засмеялся. "Я должна поблагодарить тебя, рабочие из Хайевера сильно помогли нам."

"Рад помочь. Мы все у Стражей в неоплатном долгу. Хотя, думаю, здесь многие были бы счастливы об этом забыть."

В зал зашли последние люди. Я увидела по-соседству банна Тегана и попыталась встать и помахать ему, но Натаниэль сжал мою руку. "Ты не на рынке, Мэгги," одернул он. Я разгладила мантию и кивнула Тегану.

"Видишь, поэтому ты мне и нужен тут. Нельзя, чтобы все считали, что Стражами управляет провинциальная дурочка."

Наконец объявили о прибытии Алистера и все встали. Он уселся на трон с тяжелой золотой короной на голове. И в этот момент воцарился хаос - все начали что-то кричать ему и друг другу. Я оглянулась, ища источник неразберихи, но Натаниэль покачал головой: "Это нормально." То есть, махать друг другу невежливо, а визжать, как стая пойманных зверей - нормально? Мне никогда этого не понять.

Алистер оглядел зал и поднял руку. "Хайэвер," объявил он в воцарившийся тишине. Фергюс подошел к перилам и сказал что-то о торговле с Вольной маркой. В пользу торговли, если я правильно поняла.

Алистер спросил, кто поддерживает. Натаниэль пихнул меня в бок: "Это может нам пригодиться," прошептал он. "Амарантайн поддерживает," объявила я. Король спросил, есть ли возражения, их не последовало, и он объявил, что предложение принято. Фергюс хлопнул меня по плечу в знак благодарности.

Дальше продолжилось в том же духе, настолько скучно, что наблюдать за ростом травы было бы интереснее. Как только что-то решалось, шум поднимался снова, пока Алистер не вызывал кого-то из толпы. Большинство предложений проходило без протестов. Когда кто-то возражал, люди спорили, а затем все голосовали. "Почему ты голосуешь в пользу?" спросил Натаниэль, когда я согласилась с предложением по... не знаю... экспорту меха, или чего-то такого.

"Теган мой друг," ответила я. "Я знаю, что он бы не предложил ничего во вред Ферелдену."

"То есть, ты вот так решаешь? Если ничего не знаешь о предмете, то голосуешь с друзьями?" Я пожала плечами. "В тебе точно нет дворянской крови?" Я погрозила ему пальцем и мы оба хихикнули.

Корона предложила назначить специальный налог для помощи в восстановлении Амарантайна. Я дернулась поддержать, но Натаниэль удержал меня. "Ты не должна выглядеть эгоисткой," предупредил он. Рэйнсфир был 'за' и я кивнула Тегану в благодарность. Никто не протестовал и я облегченно вздохнула.

Церковь взяла слово и по залу прошел гул. "Необычно?" спросила я. Нат и Фергюс покачали головами.

"Церковь вносит предложение," сказала Владыка Церкви. "Мы хотели бы быть уверены, что _все_ маги в Ферелдене, независимо от особого статуса, который они могут иметь, находились под наблюдением храмовников или объявлялись отступниками и соответствующе наказывались." Банн Сеорлик, скотина такая, поддержал.

"Кто против?" спросил Алистер, глядя на меня.

"Амарантайн против!" я едва не кричала. "Это нарушение древних договоров, заключенных с с Серыми Стражами."

"Те договоры предшествуют основанию Церкви," указала Владыка. "Если б мы знали, что Стражи смогут сделать со своей властью, Церковь бы никогда их не подписала."

"Что мы сможем сделать?" закричала я. "Что мы делали, кроме прекращения мора снова и снова?" Я покачала головой. "Моя присяга Стражам достаточно ясна. Я _не могу_ посвящать посторонних в секреты стражей. _В самом крайнем случае,_ я должна буду приказать всем магам (и себе в том числе) немедленно покинуть Ферелден для назначения куда-то еще. Весьма вероятно, что Вейсхаупт просто расформирует здесь орден и переведет всех в другое место, так как мы не можем нормально функционировать без соблюдения договоров."

"Я согласен," объявил банн Теган. "Стражи нас всех неоднократно спасали. У нас нет причин проявлять такое неуважение."

"Ваша ненависть оставит нас беззащитным перед следующим мором!" согласился эрл Вульф.

"Мы все _знаем_ о том, как маги опасны," встряла банн Альфстанна. "Мой брат-храмовник рассказывал мне, на какое зло они способны. Можем ли мы притворяться, что они станут _менее_ опасны, если вручить им власть и ответственность?"

"_Поверить_ не могу, что кто-то из нас может поддержать предложение, которое фактически изгоняет Героиню Ферелдена из ее собственной страны," закричала банн Шианни. "Это отвратительно. Мы обязаны ей своими жизнями!"

Алистер объявил голосование. Я с тревогой оглядела зал. Фергюс, Теган, Вульф, Шианни и корона были за меня, как и Брайланд с Южного Побережья. Сеорлик, Сигурд из Пика Дракона и Альфстанна из Недремлющего Моря поддержали Церковь. Семь против четырех. Я закрыла глаза, благодаря Создателя.

"Магия должна служить людям, а не править ими," в знак протеста выкрикнула Владыка Церкви, поняв, что проиграла. "Вы предали учение Андрасте! Хаос в Амарантайне - это только начало!"

"Когда-нибудь Ферелден может и станет страной, что предает свои клятвы," ответил ей Алистер, "но не сегодня."

Было внесено несколько предложений поменьше. Я голосовала, когда Натаниэль пихал меня, совершенно не уделяя внимания процессу. Наконец, Алистер распустил собрание, напомнив всем о вечернем бале.

Мы присели обратно, пока зал пустел. "Ты правда считаешь, что Вейсхаупт перевел бы нас из Ферелдена, если б это прошло через голосование?"

"Они обожают широкие жесты," ответила я. "Думаю, это бы расценили как пощечину ордену после всего что мы сделали, особенно учитывая, что я маг. Первый Страж знает, что я фактически _символ_ ордена здесь, как бы сильно я не желала это не признавать. Сказать, что в Ферелдене не доверяют _мне_ значит сказать, что не доверяют _никому_ из нас." Я завела волосы за уши. "Хотя, не знаю. Могут назначить тебя командором и перевести всех магов в другое место. Скорее даже так," я пожала плечами. "Я точно не достаточно опытна, чтобы быть командором, это правда. Я получила эту должность частично из-за популярности, частично потому, что поступала как командор во время мора. Иначе прислали бы кого-нибудь из другой страны принять командование."

"Ты не думаешь, что они просто проглотят это, чтобы сохранить мир?"

"Храмовники среди Стражей?" засмеялась я. "Посторонние, наблюдающие за посвящением, и подслушивающие, как мы рассказываем новичкам секреты?"

"Нет, думаю, с этим не согласятся," признал он.

"Даже если согласятся, я - нет. Я сама уйду."

"Ты шутишь," заявил он. "_Ты_ оставишь Стражей? Смертный приговор не отвратил тебя от них, а несколько храмовников смогут?"

"Создатель, нет. Я просто присоединюсь к ним в где-то еще. Уверена, в другой стране будут рады иметь меня в своих рядах, это было бы даже неплохо - снова быть просто Стражем Мэгги, а не командором и эрлессой. Я слишком долго жила как узница; я не вернусь к этому." Мы погрузились в молчание. Несколько дворян подошли ко мне, чтобы поблагодарить за поддержку при голосовании или выразить сочувствие разорению Амарантайна. "Знаешь, я сильно расстроила Андерса по пути сюда," сказала я, когда все удалились.

"Да ну?"

"Я попросила Алистера назначить тебя эрлом, переписать указ, чтобы им был самый старший из ферелденских Стражей-не-магов."

"Ты правда думала, что хоть одна живая душа на это согласится?"

"Думала, что это хороший компромисс. Полагаю, я забыла, насколько мелочны люди. Хотя, он не поэтому рассердился. Андерс сказал, что я позволяю церкви запугать себя. Это его взбесило."

"Не похоже на него," заметил Нат. "Скорее на -"

"Меня?" закончила я. "Справедливость бы мной гордился." Мы оба усмехнулись.

"Пойдем отсюда, пока нас случайно не заперли," сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги.

Как только мы покинули общедоступную часть дворца, я нашла Алистера. Он был у себя в кабинете, полускрытый за стопкой бумаг за столом. "Это," объявила я, плюхаясь в кресло напротив, "полное дерьмо." Я утащила хлебом и сыром с его стола.

"Просто радуйся, что предложение не прошло," заметил Алистер, отложив перо.

"А что, действительно были шансы?"

Он пожал плечами. "Может. Кто знает? В иные дни я не понимаю, почему половина дворян голосует так, а не иначе. С какой стати ты притащила с собой Натаниэля? Знаешь, сколько вопросов мне задали о том, что здесь делает Хоу? Люди были в ярости."

_Хорошо, забудем о том, чтобы сделать его эрлом,_ подумала я. "Мне нужен был кто-то, кто знал, как это все работает. И он больше не Хоу - он Страж, если уж его хотят винить в грехах отца. Впрочем, я рада, что Кусланды не стали этого делать. Лучше подумай, что если пострадавшие сильнее всего, понимают, что это не его вина, остальным придется поддержать." Король пожал плечами. "Но, хотела тебе сказать, мне кое на что указали вчера вечером."

"Да?"

"Как те фанатики узнали, что я буду на этой дороге и в это время, чтобы атаковать? Я не знала, что поеду, пока ты не появился, и во время нападения я дремала внутри. Меня не могли увидеть в окно."

Алистер помолчал мгновение и поднялся на ноги. Он подошел к двери и я слышала, какую-нибудь он приказал стражнику найти эрла Эамона 'немедленно'.

Сев обратно, он сказал "Я должен был догадаться."

"Мы оба," согласилась я. "Спасибо Создателю, что остальные четверо с мозгами."

Эамон выглядел встревоженным, когда пришел, и спросил, что случилось. Алистер рассказал про пропавшее письмо, про нападение и про возможную связь между ними, на которую мне указали."

"Где на вас напали?" наконец спросил он, обдумав ситуацию.

"Пик Дракона," ответила я, "или очень близко от его границ."

"И банн Сигурд голосовал вместе с Церковью сегодня," сразу ответил он. Я даже не придала этому значения.

"Что мне делать?"

"Сейчас? Ничего," быстро ответил эрл. "Я собираюсь проверить связи того курьера, и людей которые с ним были в момент смерти. Если что-то выясню - дам вам знать." Он вздохнул. "Может и ничего. Собрание Земель - это не секрет, и, как эрлессу, тебя на нем ждали. Это основная дорога между Денеримом и Амарантайном, они могли просто догадаться, что ты там поедешь. Кто еще, кроме человека твоего положения имел бы две кареты и вооруженную охрану?"

Я кивнула, еще раз напомнив себе, что я "человек с положением", и он извинился, оставив меня наедине с королем.

"Ты волнуешься?" спросила я.

"За тебя, да. Это плохие новости."

"Вообще-то, я имела ввиду вечер." Алистер засмеялся.

"Не особо," ответил он, но быстро поправился. "Ну может немного."

"Почему?" спросила я. "Из-за неё? Или из-за реакции людей?"

"Ни то, ни другое, на самом деле. Просто... _свадьба_. Дыханье Создателя, я не знаю, как быть мужем."

"Уверена, ты справишься," успокоила я его. "Ты её любишь?"

"А ты любишь Андерса?" парировал он.

"Туше," согласилась я. "Впрочем, это не одно и тоже. Я боюсь даже признаться в чем-то подобном. В Башне не особенно готовят для нормальной жизни снаружи. Не то чтобы у меня была нормальная жизнь, но ты меня понял. _Отношения_, и всё такое. Я разобралась с этикетом на незначащих свиданиях, но что-то более серьезное - и я не знаю, что говорить и как поступать."

"Да, а Церковь к этому готовит, конечно," Алистер скривился.

Я ответила тем же. "Просто хотела узнать, это один из тех продуманных браков?" Я немного знала о том, как дворяне женятся, по рассказам Натаниэля. Видимо, стратегические союзы были важнее, чем реальные привязанности, а союз с кем-то из второго по знатности рода Ферелдена определенно был продуманным.

"И да и нет," ответил король. "Я остановился на ней, так как она мне симпатична, и это взаимно, но выбор был ограничен девушками из достойных семей. Я не думаю, что знаю её достаточно долго, чтобы сказать, что люблю," признал он. "Я имею ввиду, она мне нравится. Нравится гораздо больше, чем все остальные дворянские дочки, с которыми меня познакомили за последний год. Я точно уверен, что я смогу полюбить её, в конце концов. Она веселая, и очень милая. Не одна из тех заносчивых и утонченных тепличных цветков. Она знала Дункана," добавил он. Оставлю на совести Алистера причислять это к добродетелям. Я подняла бровь. "Он был в Хайэвере незадолго до атаки и пытался рекрутировать её. Её отец не позволил. Она сильно расстроилась, думаю, быть Стражем была её тайная заветная мечта."

"Я люблю её только за это!"

"Так и думал," ответил он. "В любом случае, Дункан отправился за тобой в башню, планируя после вернуться за одним из рыцарей её отца. Думаю. он хотел забрать тебя сразу после Истязания, пока они не назначили тебя чьим-нибудь наставником или ты не попыталась сбежать." Я улыбнулась. Прошедших Истязание магов не могли усмирить, поэтому после этого я попыталась бы выбраться. Уверена, половина старших чародеев понимали это.

Я кивнула. Он мог уже не возвращаться, мы получили известия о нападении на замок на следующий день, как я покинула башню. Дункан не упоминал, что знал живших там, но с чего бы он стал это делать? Я тогда не могла даже найти Хайэвер на карте. "Ты знаешь, твоя слава опережала тебя."

"В каком смысле?"

"Помню, Дункан сказал, что ему срочно надо в Башню, чтобы призвать 'сильного, но мятежного мага', которого Ирвинг рекомендовал забрать, пока она не втянула себя в еще большие неприятности." Я моргнула. Две недели перед Истязанием ушли на выяснение деталей инцидента с участием меня, симпатичного ученика, стащенной у одного из старших чародеев бутылки антиванского бренди и пустой кладовки, где мы прогуливали занятия по исцелению. Полагаю, Ирвинг не приукрасил мою репутацию в письме к Дункану. "Не думаю, что хочу знать, что ты сделала."

"Да ну, не все _настолько_ плохо," возразила я, вкратце рассказав ему. Алистер покачал головой.

"Воровство и прогуливание?" Я пожала плечами. "Ладно, для тебя это не настолько плохо. Даже близко не стоит с тем, чтобы лично заслужить ненависть Владыки Церкви или еще что в таком духе. Думаю, все остальное так же было приемлемо, иначе тебя бы давно усмирили."

"Вы сомневаетесь в моей нравственности, Ваше Величество?" поддразнила я.

Он засмеялся. "Знаешь, Элисса страстно желает с тобой познакомиться. Когда я сказал ей, что Тот Самый Страж - маг, за которым отправился Дункан, она очень заинтересовалась. Не думаю, что она когда-то лично встречалась с магами."

"В таком случае, боюсь, что разочарую её," предположила я. "Люди всегда ждут, что я вплыву в комнату в облаке магии." Любопытство наконец одержало верх и я спросила. "А как она..." Я умолкла, поняв, что спросить, как она выжила, когда погибла вся её семья, будет несколько бестактно, даже для меня.

"Элисса прорубила себе путь сквозь замок и ускользнула через тайный ход вместе с мабари. Её отец был ранен, но мать осталась с ним, чтобы выиграть ей время. Родители заставили её уйти, чтобы Элисса могла предупредить Фергюса и рассказать королю."

"Дыханье Создателя," выдохнула я. Даже представить себе не могла, насколько ужасно это должно было быть. Алистер кивнул.

"Она услышала об Остагаре по дороге туда и просто скрывалась до конца мора. В основном помогала беженцам. Когда снова объявился Фергюс, она вышла из укрытия и присоединилась к нему."

"Должно быть, она очень грозная," заметила я. "Жаль, что мы не встретились с ней во время мора, её умения очень бы помогли."

"Я сказал ей тоже самое. Она ответила, что подумывала найти нас, но не достаточно серьезно. Думаю, так как она тоже была в розыске, Элисса считала, что может быть помехой нам."

"Как будто это меня останавливало от того, чтобы взять кого-нибудь с нами," засмеялась я. "Скорее наоборот - это преимущество."

"Вот видишь," сказал Алистер, "вот именно поэтому ты всегда влипаешь в неприятности." Он засмеялся. "Что-нибудь, что мы подобрали, подошло тебе?" Я моргнула.

"Одно из тех платьев. Хотя, клянусь, ему на днях лет пятьдесят. Я готова, что все будут мне говорить, что я выгляжу как старые портреты их бабушек!"

"Думаю, люди ожидают, что ты беспомощна в вопросах моды," заметил Алистер. "Никто не считает, что профессиональный воин может быть франтом, а ты еще и носишь мантии на многие королевские приемы. Просто закажи еще одно платье, пока ты здесь, для следующего раза."

"Я могу сделать это дома," возразила я. "Будет лучше выглядеть, если я обращусь к портному в Амарантайне. Кроме того, мне нужно уехать завтра рано утром."

"Да? Ты не можешь остаться на несколько дней?" Он выглядел разочарованным.

"Я бы хотела, но труба зовет. У нас семь возможных стражей, которых надо провести через посвящение."

"Семь!" удивился Алистер. "Ты приехала прошлой ночью. Быстро!"

"Шианни," пояснила я. "Она знала нескольких заинтересованных эльфов и подняла эту тему за обедом. Я вытащила всех на них посмотреть и немного потренироваться вчера вечером."

"Проклятье!" выругался Алистер. Я удивленно на него посмотрела. "Я хотел быть первым. Несколько моих рыцарей спросили, могут ли они вступить в орден, когда услышали, что ты будешь в городе. Эамон не в восторге от того, что наши ряды поредеют, но, думаю, тебе они больше пригодятся. Неплохие ребята, особенно когда вышибешь из них рыцарское высокомерие."

"Еще лучше," ответила я. "Знаешь, мне нужно набирать людей, и уехать с десятью волонтерами не значит, что у меня появятся десять стражей." Я понизила голос. "Я волновалась об этом, но кажется, все эльфы хорошо осведомлены о риске, как они мне сказали."

"Как и мои ребята," ответил Алистер.

"Ну, дай им знать, чтобы были готовы завтра утром. Я верю тебе, что они подходят. Мы все не уместимся в каретах, кому-то придется идти пешком. Думаю, будем меняться."

"Я лучше достану тебе пару больших фургонов," ответил Алистер. "Открытых, так что вы сможете следить за дорогой." Я поблагодарила его, но Алистер отмахнулся. Думаю, для короля, пусть и бедной страны, вещи вроде фургонов становятся мелкими. "Ты знаешь, я не знал об опасности на моем Посвящении," заметил Алистер. "Подозреваю, ты тоже, судя по вопросам перед ним. Может мы просто самые плохо осведомленные в Тэдасе люди?"

"Не знала, пока не погиб Давет," подтвердила я. "Но потом, ты из Церкви, а я из Круга. Это не рассадники сплетен. По крайней мере, сплетен _снаружи_." Он кивнул. "Эй," добавила я, "знаешь, что люди думают о Стражах?"

"Герои?" предположил Алистер. "Свирепые воины?"

Я засмеялась. "Точные слова, которые я слышала," начала я, "это то, что большая часть Тэдаса смотрит на стражей как на 'угрюмых фанатиков, ищущих смерти.' Натаниэль и Андерс оба так сказали. Огрен сказал, что люди считают нас мрачным анахронизмом."

"Это объясняет, почему тебе так трудно найти рекрутов," признал Алистер, покачав головой.

"Знаешь," засмеялась я. "Я не имела понятия; все, кого я видела в Остагаре казались такими веселыми."

"Мэгги, то, что ты вкладываешь в понятие веселья имеет очень мало общего с мнением большинства людей. Многие, как-никак, не находят резню забавной. Или когда ты потом рассказываешь истории и шутки обо всем, что убила."

"Они просто не знают, что теряют," упорствовала я, хотя он был совершенно прав. Однажды я осмелилась рассказать о том, как я плюнула на архидемона, на празднике в Денериме - и то, что я считала одной из самых забавных вещей в моей жизни восприняли так, как если б я признала, что я тайный орлессианский шевалье. "Ну, думаю, я должна запереть своё желание умереть под замок на время, так что я пойду готовиться к тому, чтобы выглядеть круглой дурой сегодня."

"Постарайся не устроить политический кризис по дороге к себе," сказал Алистер, когда я уходила.

Когда я вернулась, Андерс валялся на кровати, уткнувшись в книгу. Он поднял голову, когда я вошла и отложил текст в сторону. "Я слышал о Собрании Земель, как ты?"

Я присела рядом с ним. "Не прошло, но я все равно нервничаю. Я уверена, они предпримут что-то еще. Владыка Церкви не собирается просто сдаться и оставить нас в покое." Я рассказала теорию эрла о том, почему нас ждали в засаде. Похоже, Андерс не поверил. "Он в любом случае всё проверит подозревая худшее. Таков уж Эамон. Он скажет тебе 'это может ничего не значить', а затем добавит 'но я собираюсь убедиться, что это не одна из кучи ужасных причин, которые я не буду приводить ради твоей же безопасности'. Поэтому он так хорош на своем месте."

Андерс взял меня за руку, проведя пальцами по линиям на моей ладони. "Постарайся не стать одержимой этим. Мы не можем прекратить их заговоры, но мы обычно хорошо справляемся, когда кто-то начинает действовать." Я засмеялась. "Ну что самое худшее может случиться?" добавил он, "они добьются своего, и мы сможем увидеть Тевинтерскую Империю своими глазами! Есть и хорошая сторона."

"Ты уйдешь со мной? Если мне придется покинуть Ферелден?"

"Дыханье Создателя," раздраженно сказал он. "_Конечно_ я пойду с тобой. Ты и правда думаешь, что нет?" Когда я не ответила достаточно быстро, он вздохнул. "Ты собираешься заставить меня признаться вслух, не так ли? Жестокая женщина." Я недоуменно посмотрела на него. Андерс плюхнулся обратно на кровать, и прижал подушку к лицу, заглушая стон. "Хорошо," сказал он, откинув подушку и наградив меня убийственным взглядом. "Я люблю тебя, балда. Теперь довольна, заставила меня это произнести вслух без угрозы неминуемой гибели. Не понимаю, как ты до сих пор не поняла."

Я никогда не видела Андерса таким... взбешенным. Сопоставив его мрачный вид с его словами, я невольно подавила хихиканье.

"Видишь! Вот поэтому я и не говорил этого. Именно _такой_ реакции я и боялся."

"Нет, это не то," возразила я, все еще хихикая. "Просто ты выглядел таким злым. Никогда тебя таким не видела, не считая разговоров о Круге!"

"И это все, что ты можешь сказать?"

Я легла на кровать и заглянула ему в глаза. "Очевидно, я люблю тебя, _балда,_" ответила я его же словами. "Думаю, мне, как и тебе, не нравится это произносить вслух. И я тоже думала, что это ясно видно. Кажется, половина Ферелдена знает или догадывается."

Андерс расслабился, наконец улыбнувшись. "Ну, раз с недоразумением покончено, может плюнем на праздник и останемся тут?" он указал на кровать, а затем на письменный стол. "Или может быть тут, или там," добавил он, ткнув в другой стол.

"И ты говоришь, что это я жестока?" я засмеялась. "Давай, нам нужно пойти и выглядеть нормальными, улыбаться и радоваться помолвке Алистера, а еще убедить всех, что мы не собираемся вот-вот превратиться в одержимых."

"Ну, я-то не собираюсь, но между тем, я совсем немного малефикар, даже не маг крови. И вообще, это твоя ошибка. Ты же, с другой стороны..."

Я швырнула в него подушку. "Одевайся."

"Пожалуйста, скажи, что я не выгляжу как полный идиот." Андерс надел дворянский наряд, который подобрал ему Натаниэль и повернулся. _Дыханье Создателя, _подумала я про себя, заливаясь краской, _эти бриджи очень... обтягивают._ Андерс заметил мой быстрый взгляд и засмеялся. "Или может мне одеваться так почаще?" улыбаясь, спросил он.

Я отвернулась, чтобы привести себя в порядок, если бы я еще хоть немного поглядела бы на него в таких штанах, мы бы точно пропустили праздник. Андерс помог мне затянуть шнуровку сзади, когда я разобралась с передней. В конце я немного накрасилась, чтобы выглядеть как нормальная женщина и собрала волосы назад с помощью замысловатой заколки, которую мне подарила Лелиана. В ней скрывался крошечный кинжал и мне не нужно было возиться с заплетанием волос. Еще один нож ушел в корсаж платья и третий - за верх чулка. Андерс разглядывал меня любопытством.

"Ожидаешь проблемы?"

"Когда было по-другому?"

"Тоже верно," заметил Андерс, спрятав один из моих кинжалов себе в сапог. Я поглядела в зеркало и поправила волосы.

"Я выгляжу нелепо," категорически сказала я. "Лучше б мое собственное платье еще налезало. В следующий раз в Амарантайне я попрошу первого попавшегося портного сделать такое же на меня."

"Грифоны и все такое?" засмеялся Андерс.

"Как будто сам не знаешь," ответила я. "Ты же знаешь, что люди напиваются на приемах? И носить оружие на виду нельзя? Украсить себя грифонами - простой и изящный способ сказать 'эй, я убиваю монстров каждый день, так что не распускай руки, Сер-который-годится-мне-в-отцы. '"

С руки Андерса соскочили искры. "Я наконец-то смогу кидать молнии в глупцов?"

"Только если ты хочешь, чтобы нас казнили до восхода," пригрозила я. "В таких местах всегда есть храмовники. Стоят вокруг, выглядят очень... по-храмовничьи."

"Звучит все лучше и лучше," поморщился Андерс. "Пойдем, пока я не спрятался под кроватью и не отказался вылезать."

Сигрун с Натаниэлем уже были в холле, поджидая Огрена, который ругался из-за двери. Натаниэль выглядел непринужденно в нарядной одежде, что было неудивительно. Сигрун беспрестанно кружилась, её юбка взлетала, и я немного завидовала. У них была современная одежда на гнома, но не на меня?

Наконец появился Огрен, с раздражением закатывая шелковые рукава. "Бесплатная выпивка," напомнила я, что подняло ему настроение.

"Ты знаешь, моя бабушка носила точно такое же платье," отметил Натаниэль по дороге в бальный зал.


	6. Глава 6

**Глава 6. Люди ждут, что мы будем добрыми и ласковыми.**

"Так, все вооружены?" прошептала Сигрун, пока мы спускались по лестнице.

"Кинжал в корсаже и моя заколка. Надеюсь, это не потребуется, но хочу быть готовой."

"Один в сапоге," добавил Андерс. "К тому же, технически мы _сами себе_ оружие."

"По одному в _каждом_ сапоге," сказал Натаниэль.

"Тоже самое. Но у меня еще есть кулаки," заявил Огрен. Если подумать, это было гораздо более смертельно, чем я с кинжалом.

"Рада, что не одна такая," широко улыбнулась Сигрун. "Покажи заколку," тут же потребовала она. Я наклонилась, чтобы она могла дотянуться. "Ух-ты, это нечто. Где ты её взяла?"

"Это подарок, полагаю подруга получила её из Орлея. Она была там бардом раньше."

"Это достаточно, чтобы я захотела отрастить волосы," сказала гномка, пока мы шли.

От входа нас немедленно проводили вглубь зала. "Ваше Величество, Серые Стражи," объявил слуга и отступил. Мы все упали на одно колено, как и ожидалось. Однажды Дункан сказал мне, что Стражи не кланяются королям, но я решила, что это скорее образно, чем буквально. Я не преклонялась перед _властью_ короны, простая вежливость на людях.

Алистер спустился с возвышения и поднял меня на ноги, хлопнув по обоим плечам; он был довольно румяный. _Кто-то уже набрался_, подумала я, подавляя ухмылку. "Да ладно уже, вставайте, все вы." Он махнул кому-то с подносом и нам подали бокалы. Огрен успел схватить второй до того, как официант ушел. Алистер поманил к себе сидящую около трона блондинку, она улыбнулась и подошла. "Это -" король взял её за руку, "Элисса."

"Очень рада наконец познакомиться," сказала я. Я по очереди представила всех Стражей. Она каждый раз кивала и повторяла имя вслух, для запоминания.

"А ты наверное знаменитая Мэгги," наконец обратилась она ко мне. "Можно тебя на минутку?" Элисса произнесла это как утверждение. Я еще раз напомнила себе, что нахожусь среди дворян.

"Конечно," я пообещала остальным, что найду их позже.

Она отвела меня к столику в углу, села и указала на стул напротив. "Я рада, что нам удалось поговорить," призналась Элисса, понизив голос. "Ты знаешь короля лучше, чем кто бы то ни было другой."

"Думаю, да," согласилась я. Эамон или Теган знали его в детстве, да и последние несколько лет, но их отношения были скорее семейными, чем дружескими.

"Ты можешь сказать, он действительно такой, каким кажется?"

"А каким он кажется?" я не очень её поняла.

"Всегда такой... беззаботный. Простой, добрый, милый." Она пожала плечами. "Я ожидала, что когда-нибудь выйду замуж за скучного дворянина, наверняка гораздо старше меня. Он слишком хорош, чтобы быть правдой."

"Нет, он и впрямь такой. То есть, он может быть серьезным, когда ситуация того требует, да и снова испытать на себе его гнев я бы не хотела, но то что ты видишь - это его подлинная натура." Я заметила в её глазах облегчение. "Имей в виду," напомнила я, "его не воспитывали для этого. Алистер никогда не сталкивался с интригами и политикой до начала мора. Не думаю, что он бы смог бы притворяться другим, даже если бы захотел."

Элисса откинулась на спинку, размышляя о моих словах. Алистер говорил мне, что она не из "тепличных цветков", но, глядя на её совершенную кожу и огромные голубые глаза, я думала о фарфоровой кукле. Мне стало интересно, делает ли такая возмутительно совершенная красота жизнь легче, или наоборот. Её внутренняя сила была более чем очевидна по проницательному блеску в глазах, но я с трудом представляла её с мечом. Полагаю, это добавляло элемент неожиданности и делало её более эффективным воином. "Так за все это время," наконец начала она, "вы с ним никогда..."

Я помотала головой. "Он мне как брат." У меня не было брата, чтобы сравнить, но это выглядело похоже. Мои отношения с Алистером всегда больше смахивали на те, что у меня были с Йованом, желания чего-то большего просто не возникало.

"Правда? Но он такой красивый!"

"Ну, помню, когда мы встретились, он сказал, что учился на храмовника. Этого одного хватило, чтобы я неделями была рядом с ним настороже. Как и он около меня, мага. К тому времени, когда мы оба поняли, что каждый втайне не желает другому смерти... Полагаю, мы узнали друг друга достаточно хорошо, чтобы представлять, насколько не подходим друг другу."

"Но вы такие близкие друзья, все это знают." Я понимала, куда она клонит и не могла её винить. Даже когда я встречалась с Зевраном, ходили слухи, что мы с королем - больше, чем просто друзья и братья по оружию. Элисса хотела убедиться, что ей не придется соперничать за внимание своего мужа.

"Да, но это все: друзья. В отношении остального, ну, думаю, что я слишком большая хулиганка для него, а он слишком правильный для меня."

Элисса хихикнула. "Он сказал что-то похожее." Я подняла бровь, но она не продолжила. Кто-то с грохотом поставил стакан на стол за моей спиной. Обернувшись, я заметила, что Владыка Церкви прищурившись смотрит на меня, сидя за несколько столов от нас. Она была слишком далеко, чтобы слышать наш разговор из-за музыки и разговоров, значит её гнев вызвало само мое присутствие.

"Я не знаю, кого из нас с тобой она меньше любит," призналась Элисса. "Она негодует с тех пор, как я сказала, что нас будет венчать Преподобная Мать из Хайэвера. В основном потому, что, Владыка Церкви _настоящая сука_." Ладно, решено, она мне нравится.

"Ты не услышит от меня возражений. Знаешь о Собрании Земель?"

"Возмутительно! Никогда не слышала, чтобы Верховная Жрица в мешала Стражам в Вал Руайо, не знаю, откуда она все это взяла."

"Иногда мне интересно, может просто _я_ ей не нравлюсь, и плевать на магию. Я точно не первый Страж-маг, многие погибли под Остагаром. Впрочем, не знаю, почему я ей так противна. Я с ней даже никогда не разговаривала."

"Знаешь, вот в чем может быть дело. Она ожидает, что все будут воздавать её должное. Слишком сильно играет в политику, хочет, чтобы с ней обходились, как с дворянкой. Отец всегда говорил, что Церковь раздражает, насколько мало здесь у неё власти по сравнению с другими странами."

"Да, а чего они хотели," заметила я. "После того, как Церковь фактически отдала нас Орлею, а потом еще и поддерживала их власть? Еще не скоро люди это забудут."

"Удивительно, что ты знаешь историю," сказала Элисса. "Я считала, что в Круге не учат ничему, кроме магии."

"О нет," заверила я её. "История, математика, литература, даже танцы, все, чтобы мы были всесторонне развитыми дамами и кавалерами. Никогда не понимала, почему этим занимаются - нас совсем не учили, как себя вести, и, поверь мне, жизнь снаружи сильно отличалась. Мне потребовались годы чтобы просто научиться прилично вести себя в обществе." Я усмехнулась. "Но, читать об истории многие годы было моим единственным способом сбежать из башни. Тело было там, но мысленно я сражалась в восстании на реке Дейн, или с Серыми Стражами при Айсли, или где-то еще, по-настоящему используя магию."

Элисса улыбнулась. "Похоже ты одна из тех редких людей, чьи юношеские мечты стали реальностью."

Я раздумывала об этом минутку. "Думаю, ты права, честно - я раньше не задумывалась об этом. Я никогда не стремилась к этому, все просто... произошло. Не совсем то, о чем я мечтала. Больше смерти, меньше славы." Я пожала плечами. "Но я ни на что не променяю свою жизнь. Мне нравится быть Стражем."

Оглядевшись, я заметила, что танцы уже начались, а Андерс соревнуется в выпивке с Огреном. Они чокались и громко ставили стаканы на стол. Похоже, Сигрун и Натаниэль принимали ставки. К моему изумлению, Андерс все еще держался против гнома.

"На что это похоже?" вдруг спросила Элисса.

"Что?"

"Быть магом. Мне всегда было любопытно."

"Трудно объяснить, я ведь не знаю, как бывает иначе. Я могу также спросить тебя, как это - быть дворянином?"

"Да, но попробуй. Я никогда раньше не общалась с магом, всегда считала, что это должно быть чудесно."

"Я могу быть откровенной?" Я поняла, что ответить без нарушения этикета светской беседы, который в меня вдолбили после мора, не получится. Она кивнула. "В каком-то смысле это чудесно, обладать такой силой. Говорят, что маги самые могущественные создания в Тэдасе, и, по правде говоря, это так." Элисса улыбнулась. "Но, я не видела моих родителей с тех пор как мне исполнилось четыре, и даже не знаю своей настоящей фамилии и дня рождения, чтобы их найти. Даже если бы я не стала Стражем, нормальная семейная жизнь мне не светила. Куча людей ненавидят меня за то, к чему я не имею отношения, а большинство остальных все равно боятся. Я даже не могу прийти на службу в церковь в Амарантайне, так как Преподобная Мать обрывает стих на середине, только чтобы напомнить, что я недостойна милости Создателя просто потому, что такой родилась." Я пожала плечами и выдавила улыбку. "Прости, меня немного понесло; это больная тема. Я понимаю, что это мелочно - жаловаться, когда я могу стрелять молниями из рук."

"Нет," возразила Элисса. "Я согласна. Так же и я, когда хотела просто потренироваться с солдатами, или просто сходить в город, как все остальные, я никогда не могла себе этого позволить из-за дворянства. Я такой рождена, но я об этом не просила. Мне не пришлось столкнуться с такими трудностями, как тебе, но я, безусловно, могу понять, когда люди тебя судят и навязывают действия исходя из твоего происхождения." Она подалась вперед, понизив голос до заговорщицкого шёпота. "Я _умоляла_ моего отца позволить мне уйти в Стражи, когда Дункан приезжал к нам. Думаю, я никогда не проклинала свое дворянство сильнее, чем тогда."

Я засмеялась. "Я могла бы сказать, что еще не поздно, но, боюсь, Алистер отрубит мне голову." Она засмеялась со мной и махнула слуге наполнить наши бокалы.

"Должна тебя поблагодарить," через минуту добавила я, "за то, что не винишь Натаниэля в поступках отца. Он хороший человек."

Элисса махнула рукой. "Его даже не было в Ферелдене. Я знала его с детства, Натаниэль всегда был резким (хотя, при таком отце неудивительно), но он не чудовище."

"Отчасти поэтому он винит себя," призналась я. "Он гадает, смог ли бы остановить отца, если бы был тут."

Она посерьезнела. "Мы обе знаем, что ничто, кроме клинка в груди, не остановило бы Рендона Хоу. Я бы лишь хотела быть там, чтобы самой нанести удар."

Элисса замолчала. Я пыталась подобрать слова, но тут она выдохнула, указывая на другой конец комнаты. Я подняла взгляд - Алистер присоединился к пьяной игре. Король не умел пить, даже если б от этого зависела его жизнь. "Верно," я вскочила на ноги.

"Ааааа," простонал Андерс, когда мы подбежали к ним. "Босс здесь."

"Эй!" возмутилась я, выхватив у него стакан и прикончив его. "Почему сразу 'босс'? Может я хочу сделать ставку?" Сигрун посмотрела на меня. "Пятьдесят серебряных на Огрена.

"Ой, ну это _удар_," проворчал Андерс. "Даже ты против меня? Я должен просто сдаться." Он картинно вздохнул, покачиваясь на ногах. Навалившись мне на плечи, он почти уронил меня. Вблизи было видно, что выиграл Огрен. _Дыханье Создателя, мы же только пришли сюда!_

Не раздумывая, я подействовала на него 'восстановлением'. Недостаточно, чтобы он полностью протрезвел, но теперь Андерс хоть не упадет и его не вырвет прямо бальной зале. Ближайший храмовник вскинулся, почуяв магию, и уставился на меня. Я поймала его взгляд и показала на Андерса, изображая пьяного. Он оценил ситуацию и расслабился. Через мгновение Андерс понял, что я сделала и начал жаловаться. "Нам завтра надо забрать с собой несколько рекрутов; хоть кто-то из нас должен быть собранным. А этого не произойдет, если ты уже едва стоишь."

"Бедные ублюдки," хихикнула Сигрун. Я оглядела её; судя по тому, как болталась её голова, она не отставала от спорщиков. Натаниэль попытался её заткнуть, но она отбросила его руку. "Я _шучу,_" возразила она. "Стражи великолепны. Лучше, чем легион. Убивать порождений тьмы и наряжаться по праздникам. Великолепно." Я поглядела на Алистера и пожала плечами. "Эй," обратилась Сигрун к королю, "я могу оставить себе платье, правда?" Андерс под шумок уже сам сотворил 'восстановление', целясь в гномку. "Эээ," проворчала она, как только поняла это. "Получишь за это, маг, я развлекалась!"

"Так начни заново," предложила я. "Напиться - только половина веселья."

"Я полагаю, это приказ, Командор," она вскочила за следующим напитком.

"А как насчет меня?" надулся Андерс.

"Эй, Сигрун не сыпет искрами во все стороны, когда напивается," напомнила я. "Просто смотри за собой. И мне тоже еще принеси."

Когда Андерс вернулся с нашими двумя пинтами эля, вокруг уже собралась небольшая толпа. Ведомые банном Теганом, люди засыпали нас вопросами о событиях в Амарантайне. Поняв, что ждут чего-то впечатляющего, я отошла назад и позволила Огрену преподнести им свою неповторимую историю. Его рассказы всегда сопровождались звуковыми эффектами, разве у меня был шанс его превзойти?

Огрен продолжил, рассказывая о нашей погоне за Архитектором. "И вот этот чертов ублюдок сказал, что нападение на наш дом было недоразумением. И я такой 'о да, недоразумение, которое кончается кучей трупов? Со мной тоже такое бывало', и командор такая 'агрррррх, СДОХНИ, ТВАРЬ', типа как она 'привет' в отдельные дни говорит, но потом это порождение начало рассказывать, как он -"

Я прыгнула вперед и зажала ему рот. "Огрен, я не хочу забрать в Стражи всех этих людей только потому, что ты выдаешь секреты," предупредила я его резким шёпотом. Некоторые заворчали, но Алистер оборвал их взглядом.

"Ох, да, правда. Я иногда забываю," засмеялся гном. "Короче, ублюдок плохо умирал. Я был весь 'ГРРРРРАААРРР', и он отбросил меня на спину, и я весь обмяк, но тут эти две леди бросились на него, обе такие 'АРРРРРРР!' Он был мертв еще до того, как маг заштопал меня. _Горячие штучки._" Я покачала головой. Огрен попытался чокнуться со всеми за 'дев-воительниц', как он сказал.

"То есть, теперь они могут говорить? Это правда?" ужаснулся банн Теган.

"Некоторые, не все. Я не знаю, насколько это распространено, мы не слышали о нападениях за последний месяц. Я планирую проверить Глубинные тропы когда мы вскоре будем в Орзаммаре."

"Мэгги сказала, что в следующий раз они научатся летать," выдала Сигрун, чем заставила нескольких дворян задохнуться от страха.

"Я _шутила,_" быстро добавила я. "Создатель, вы можете это представить? Бедный Натаниэль изведет себя, пытаясь превратить нас в лучников. А как они запачкают статуи..." Все Стражи засмеялись, но остальным было неуютно.

Пока Огрен заканчивал рассказ, я переминалась с ноги на ногу, глядя на танцующих. Как бы я не хотела уйти, было благоразумнее убедиться, что он не разболтает половине Ферелденского дворянства, как проходит Посвящение, что я не брезгую магией крови или что-то настолько же гибельное.

Наконец, он добрался до боя с Матерью. Сигрун подключилась в конце, так как Огрен был тогда без сознания. Я поймала её взгляд, надеясь послать ей сигнал не упоминать магию крови и она только улыбнулась. "Хотела бы я быть магом," заявила Сигрун толпе. "Она не только прикончила эту матку, она сделала это _сидя._"

"У меня была сломана нога; не подумайте, что я отдыхала на полу в пещере!"

"Ты продолжала сражаться со сломанной ногой?" спросил эрл Брайланд.

"Ну, руки-то еще работали, а больше для заклинаний не нужно" сказала я. "Не то чтобы у меня был выбор," признала я. "Огрен пал, Андерс его лечил, остались только мы с Сигрун против монстра. Этих маток тяжело убить и нескольким воинам. Я до сих пор удивляюсь, как мы справились вдвоем." Я поглядела на эрла. "Ты же был в битвах, знаешь, каково это. Боли не чувствуешь и продолжаешь сражаться до конца. Я бы не заметила, если б не попыталась встать." Он кивнул с пониманием.

"Мне было так жаль Андерса, когда ему пришлось потом вправлять кости," добавила Сигрун. "Когда ты кричала, выглядело так, как будто ему хуже чем тебе."

Я почувствовала, как Андерс вздрогнул рядом. Мы переглянулись. "Вы знаете," обратилась я к толпе, "Натаниэль спас _всех_ мирных жителей в нашей крепости от орды порождений тьмы." Нат уставился на меня, я сделала вид, что не замечаю. "Мне очень повезло, что он мой лейтенант, не думаю, что сделала бы и половину этого, если б мне пришлось встречать армию всего с горсткой солдат. Вы должны расспросить его об этом."

Я повернулась, чтобы пойти танцевать, Но Натаниэль схватил меня за руку. "Ненавижу тебя," прошипел он мне в ухо.

"Неа, врунишка," прошептала я ему. "К тому же, кто хотел отмыть честь семьи? Начинай хвалиться." Он со вздохом кивнул, Андерс схватил меня за руку и потащил прочь. "Так приятно, что молодежь еще носит старый фасон," услышала я, пока меня тащили через комнату. Вместо танцпола он направился в коридоры, ведущие на кухню.

Наконец Андерс остановился и прислонился к стене с закрытыми глазами. "Как ты можешь это _выносить_?" спросил он.

"Привыкла," ответила я. "Нет, наверное они привыкли ко мне. Я прожила тут год и у меня не прибавлялось историй. Люди перестали расспрашивать."

"Здесь почти также плохо, как в башне. Все глазеют на нас; никто не разговаривает со мной, как с обычным человеком. Когда я пошел за напитками, официант взглянул на меня, как будто я..." Андерс раздраженно умолк и убран выбившиеся пряди волос за уши.

"Легенда?" предложила я.

"Тьфу, да." Он засмеялся. "Полагаю, ты к этому привыкла."

"Это не значит, что мне _нравится_," парировала я.

"Да, ты говорила. Я только сейчас понял почему."

"Мы сможем ускользнуть отсюда, как только Алистер официально объявит о помолвке. Я даже не понимаю, отчего он волнуется, все в зале уже знают."

"Я видел, как ты болтала с нашей будущей королевой, какая она?"

"Интересная. Ты знаешь, что она чуть не стала стражем? Её отец не позволил, а Дункан решил не давить правом призыва. Он уехал перед нападением на её семью - забрать меня, на самом деле."

"Удивительно. Она не очень похожа на воина."

Я поддразнила его. "А я прям похожа?"

"Мы - _маги_, люди ждут, что мы будем добрыми и ласковыми. Это ведь еще один способ заманить невинные души в наши сети."

Я засмеялась. "Пойдем, сер Добрый-и-Ласковыми. Я уверена, пройдет год, пока представится еще шанс потанцевать."

"Дыханье Создателя," простонал он, уже ведя меня в зал за руку. "На что я ради тебя только не иду. Я пил яд, вправлял твои сломанные кости, а теперь еще и _танцевать_? Надеюсь, ты это ценишь."

"Ой, да ладно, ты же любишь повыделываться. Посмотри на них, мы можем гораздо лучше." Он оглядел зал. Играли неспешный церемонный танец, не сильно сложнее, чем просто ходить в музыку, и люди двигались так, словно у них к ногам привязаны кирпичи.

Мы стояли в стороне, пока танец не закончился, а после заняли место на танцполе. Рука об руку, мы легко двигались сквозь запутанную схему зажигательного антиванского танца, шагая в унисон. Я ухмыльнулась, заметив, что Натаниэль в удивлении уставился на нас. Он не верил, когда я рассказывала, что умею танцевать. 'Говорила же' беззвучно произнесла я.

Мы танцевали, пока Алистер с Элиссой не взошли на помост, чтобы официально объявить о помолвке. Я на всякий случай поздравила их лично, заодно и попрощалась, так как мы должны были уехать ранним утром. Напомнив Стражам подняться вовремя, мы с Андерсом выскользнули из зала.

"Ну ладно," признался он, когда мы подошли к нашей комнате. "Это было весело. Когда люди перестали подлизываться к нам."

Я засмеялась, но Андерс зажал мне рот рукой до того, как я смогла что-то сказать. Жестом попросив молчать, он убрал её и указал вперед. Дверь, которая была закрыта и заперта, когда мы уходили на бал, была приоткрыта. Он замер у двери, я встала с другой стороны и наши глаза встретились над проемом. Я вытащила нож из корсажа, а Андерс потянулся к сапогу. Поняв, что мы делаем, я почти хихикнула, и заметила, что и Андерс пришел к тем же выводам, с кривой улыбкой поглядев на нож в руке и покачав головой.

Я наколдовала магический щит, подождала, пока он сделает тоже самое, и жестом попросила стоять на месте. Толкнув дверь, чтобы освободить путь, я остановилась на мгновенье. Когда стрел не последовало, я прокралась внутрь. Глаза привыкли к темноте и я обежала взглядом комнату. Все пока было на месте... вооот... наш сундук в углу был открыт. Крышка была откинута вперед, и я заметила, что кто-то скорчился за ним, видна была только самая макушка. Он определенно пытался спрятаться.

"Выходи немедленно и я тебя не трону," сказала я, как только поняла, что злоумышленник один. Он ответил с легким смешком. Огромная фигура распрямилась за нашим сундуком, шагнув вперед. Андерс поднял руку, создав силовое поле. Это было разумно, лучше выяснить, кто это, а не убить, а потом гадать. Секунду спустя я согнулась пополам и кровь застыла в моих жилах.

"Храмовник," прошипел Андерс. Мысленно благодаря свою паранойю, я прыгнула вперед с кинжалом в руке, ярость помогла мне преодолеть потерю магии.

Он не ожидал, что я атакую обычным способом. Я рванулась вперед, повалив незнакомца на землю. Мне не хватало ловкости и умения, я просто прыгнула и приземлилась на него, но внезапность наверстала недостаток опыта. Храмовник ждал обычного мага, беспомощного без своей силы. Прижав его руки к земле коленями, я приставила нож к горлу. Андерс возник позади меня, быстро обезоружил распростертого мужчину и направил на него его же меч.

"Кто ты?" прошипела я. "Почему ты в нашей комнате?"

"Сука," пробормотал он. "Мне не о чем говорить со шлюхой-малефикаром."

Андерс злобно зарычал сзади, пнув храмовника. "Кто тебя послал?" потребовал он. Я заметила, как челюсти мужчины работают, но его рот остался закрытым. С последней гримасой его глаза закрылись. Я почувствовала, как подо мной расслабились мускулы.

"КТО ТЫ!" прокричала я, тряся его. Бесполезно, мужчина был уже мертв.


	7. Глава 7

_Перечитала предыдущие главы, подправила. Я жуткий тормоз, но тем не менее, перевод потихоньку движется. Критика была бы очень интересна! =)_

**Глава 7. Прямо как в старых сказках.**

"Проклятье," пробормотала я, пытаясь разжать челюсти незнакомца. Во рту сверкнули крошечные осколки стекла, видимо, у храмовника была склянка с ядом. Выпрямившись, я напоследок еще раз пнула тело.

"Так может он искал что-то, или оставил нам?" спросил Андерс. Я пожала плечами, не проверим - не узнаем. Андерс придвинулся к сундуку и стал по-очереди доставать вещи, пока я обыскивала труп. Я бы просто вытряхнула все наружу, а потом покидала в кучу, но не Андерс. Он вынул все, осмотрел, аккуратно свернул и положил на соседнюю тумбочку, чтобы потом перепаковать. Даже мои мантии, которые, честно говоря, я просто небрежно покидала в сундук.

В дверях возник стражник. "Мы слышали крики, всё в порядке, Командор?"

Я распрямилась, указав на тело. Он прошел в комнату и заглянул за кровать, удивленно открыв рот. "Это человек напал на нас, когда мы вернулись в комнату. Он ждал нас здесь." Стражник выдохнул.

"Что мне делать?" Конечно, я ведь эксперт в вопросах дворцовой охраны.

"Поднять тревогу? Кто знает, может вокруг еще кто-то бродит..." Я пожала плечами: "Что вы обычно делаете, когда злоумышленники проникают во дворец и нападают на гостей?"

"Да, конечно," он поклонился и выбежал. С такой стражей неудивительно, что кто-то пробрался внутрь.

"Что-нибудь необычное?" спросила я у Андерса.

"Не особо. Вроде ничего не пропало. Я не думаю, что он вообще трогал одежду," он хмыкнул, "кроме твоего белья."

"Фу," пробормотала я, проверяя карманы храмовника. "Зажатые церковные ублюдки. Теперь придется купить все новое." Я нашла кошелек и открыла его. "О, а вот _это_ интересно."

"Ммм?" Андерс оглянулся и я показала ему золотую монету.

"На сколько я помню, на наших золотых монетах изображен Каленхад с одной стороны и собака - с другой. А тут какая-то обнаженная женщина и слово 'ливр', не знаю, что оно значит."

"Орлесианские," помог Андерс. "У него был акцент?"

"Я не заметила, но кто знает. Может он скрывал его?"

Наши размышления вскоре были прерваны возвращением стражи с Алистером, Натаниэлем и эрлом Эамоном. Король жестом выслал стражу в коридор. "Вы оба в порядке?" обеспокоенно спросил Натаниэль, когда они вбежали в комнату.

"У меня бывали вечера и получше," ответил Андерс. "Впрочем, ничего непоправимого."

"Нам вызвать целителя?" спросил Эамон, сев в кресло около двери. Он выглядел старше своих пятидесяти, полагаю, его вытащили из кровати из-за всего этого.

Я отрицательно покачала головой. "Не поможет, это был храмовник. У нас обоих высосана магия; только время её восстановит." Я быстро пересказала случившееся.

"Ты точно уверена, что это был храмовник?" взволнованно спросил Эамон.

"Из меня раньше высасывали магию, это ни с чем не спутаешь. Именно так," согласно кивнул Андерс.

Алистер вышел из комнаты; я слышала, как он разговаривал со стражей. Король вернулся через минуту: "Я отправил капитана моей гвардии привести Владыку Церкви. Мне все равно, если её притащат за воротник ночной рубашки, я хочу знать, что происходит." Он наклонился, чтобы внимательней рассмотреть тело. "Никогда его раньше не встречал. Кто-нибудь из вас узнал его, может из башни?" Мы с Андерсом еще раз взглянули на мужчину, который выглядел не старше двадцати, и покачали головами.

"Вы нашли что-нибудь, указывающее на его личность?" спросил Натаниэль.

Других результатов, кроме монет и маленькой склянки с лириумом, мои поиски не принесли. "К сожалению, ничего, что может прояснить его намерения или установить личность. Хотя, есть кое-что интересное," я показала им монеты.

"Орлей!" Эамон вскочил с кресла и начал расхаживать туда-сюда. Самый простой способ заставить кого-то старше сорока вздрогнуть и закричать о заговоре - это приплести Орлей. Обычно я находила это странным, но сейчас была склонна согласиться.

"Не уверена, кажется, у него не было акцента."

"То есть, вы с ним говорили?" Натаниэль сел на край кровати, уставившись на тело так, как будто он мог сказать, откуда этот человек, только по внешности. Может его отец рассказывал, будто у них есть рога, или третий глаз. Орлей никогда не вызывал особого беспокойства в Башне, там до сих пор были чародеи, приехавшие во время оккупации, когда я была еще ребенком. Большинство - слишком старые и остепенившиеся, чтобы переезжать.

"Это был не совсем разговор," призналась я. "Он попробовал оскорбить меня перед смертью."

"Что он сказал?" спросил Алистер.

"Просто скажу, что следующий, кто её так назовет, окажется на другом конце молнии," быстро ответил Андерс, "и это - если я буду великодушным." Он пожал плечами, "и, признаюсь, обычно я не очень великодушен." После этого все предпочли оставить тему. Лично мне было все равно. Он просто пытался достать меня, но оскорбить чью-то непорочность тяжело, если на неё плевать.

Я села рядом с Натаниэлем на кровати, выжатая и раздраженная. "В нашем сундуке все на месте?"

"Похоже на то," ответил Андерс, присоединившись к нам. "Наши книги были выкинуты, но просто лежали на полу." Он передал их мне. Храмовник мог искать что-то обличающее, том по магии крови и контролю разума - можно подумать, мы бы взяли такое во дворец. Любопытно, нашел ли он руководство по углубленному целительству Андерса и мою книгу о легендарных женщинах-Стражах интересными. Надеюсь, он не упустил шанс и прочитал главу обо мне перед смертью.

Я передала книгу Алистеру со слабой улыбкой. "Взгляни." Я хихикнула, когда он открыл обложку. "Последняя глава. О, и посвящение, а еще упоминание в предисловии."

Пролистав, он удивленно присвистнул. "Эпическая картина." Я тоже так подумала, когда её увидела. Я передала книгу по кругу. Меня изобразили стоящей на зубцах форта Драккон, волосы и мантия развевались на ветру, посох поднят и молнии бьют из моей ладони прямо в архидемона. Узнаваемо, но это была я, потратившая уйму времени на прическу и макияж, в стильной мантии. Я так хорошо в обычный-то день не выглядела, не то что после нескольких часов непрерывных сражений.

"Не правда ли? Я думаю отнести это художнику, когда мой официальный портрет будет закончен и просто попросить скопировать рисунок. Очевидно, мне нужно два - один тупой и скучный, и один, где я убиваю что-то внушительное."

"Мне достался только первый," уныло сказал Алистер. "Хотел бы я иметь официальный портрет, где я убиваю что-то внушительное. Может тогда бы люди не спорили столько на Собрании Земель." Эамон покачал головой.

"Мне интересно, почему было столько женщин-командоров, когда основная часть ордена - мужчины?"

Я пожала плечами. "Было _множество_ командоров, я уверена, это не полный список. Сомневаюсь, что люди достигали этого поста быстрее, чем за десять-двадцать лет службы." Это негласно подразумевало, что вряд ли командором были больше десятка лет или двух. "К тому же," добавила я, "люди не из ордена не воспринимают всерьез Стражей-женщин; поэтому нам приходится больше работать, чтобы доказать, чего мы стоим."

"Ой, думаю, ты преувеличиваешь," сказал Алистер. Я фыркнула вместо ответа. Он никогда не замечал, когда люди во время мора отвечали _поверх моей головы _ему. Или когда половина Редклиффа начала нас звать Серый Страж и Девчонка-Страж, к моему раздражению. В его пользу можно сказать, что после первоначального удивления, что новый рекрут - женщина (в основном из-за редкости такого события), Алистер никогда не показывал, что я в чем-то ему уступала. Думаю, скорее наоборот, раз он назначил меня главной почти сразу.

Сменив тему, я повернулась к Натаниэлю. "Сигрун и Огрен?"

Он заулыбался. "Сигрун немного переборщила, я отнес её в комнату; когда я уходил, то столкнулся со стражей и услышал, что произошло. Последний раз, когда я видел Огрена, он пил с банном Теганом за твое платье."

"Спасибо, что приглядел за ней." Он махнул рукой, мол, не трудно. "Погоди," добавила после паузы. "пили за моё платье? _Почему_?"

Натаниэль с Эамоном закашлялись, Алистер хихикнул и отвел взгляд. "Ээээ, Мегги," сказал Андерс, маня меня поближе. Я наклонилась, так что он шептал мне в ухо. "Ты понимаешь," мягко начал он, его горячее дыхание щекотало меня, вызывая мурашки, "что твои _прелести_ довольно сильно открыты в этом платье? Да, и прямо перед моим лицом сейчас, но я не жалуюсь."

Поглядев вниз, я выдохнула, быстро встав и скрестив руки на груди. Андерс взорвался смехом, через секунду Натаниэль последовал за ним. "Заткнитесь," пригрозила я. Они не обратили внимания, и я села обратно, надувшись.

"Такая тогда была мода," пояснил Эамон, видимо, пытаясь сгладить неловкость. "Сразу после окончания войны." А платье было не таким старым, как я думала. Но, это было логично - люди не хотели иметь ничего общего с Орлеем в то время, и вернулись к предокупационной моде. Оглядев меня, он удивленно хмыкнул. "Вообще-то, думаю, что видел это платье раньше. Я почти уверен, что оно принадлежало моей сестре, похоже на наряд с её коронационного портрета."

Я потрясенно посмотрела на помятый шелк; даже где-то умудрилась порвать юбку. Встав, я попыталась разгладить платье, бормоча "о, нет" снова и снова. "Это принадлежало королеве Рован?" Я беспомощно взглянула на Эамона; мои попытки разгладить складки не помогли и я сокрушенно села обратно. "Оно испорчено. Ко мне попало платье _королевы_, и я полностью угробила его в считанные часы." Я повернулась к Алистеру. "Почему ты прислал его? Ты же _знаешь_ меня. Если не драка - то обязательно что-то на себя пролью!"

"Я не знал!" возразил он. "Я просто сказал горничной найти побольше старых платьев, которые могут тебе подойти. На чердаке полно сундуков с одеждой; никто не знает, кому она раньше принадлежала."

"Дыханье Создателя," пробормотала я, упав на кровать, и завернувшись в одеяло, чтобы не видеть национальное достояние, которое я испортила.

"Я бы не волновался," заверил меня Эамон. "Рован тоже частенько случайно рвала платья. Оставь себе, может сможешь починить и одеть снова." Я хмуро кивнула, Андерс ободряюще обнял меня. В ответ я смогла только зевнуть, что он тут же повторил. Истощение после атаки храмовника все-таки нахлынуло.

"Мы не даем вам заснуть?" спросил Натаниэль с кривой усмешкой.

"Побочный эффект высасывания магии", объяснил Алистер.

"Оставляет тебя вымотанным и больным," сказала я. "Нормально проспать десять или двенадцать часов для восстановления." Вспомнив о наших планах, я расстроенно пнула кровать. "Сиськи Андрасте, рекруты. Мы же собирались уехать завтра!"

Андерс пренебрежительно махнул рукой. "Я уверен, мы мо-" его прервал очередной зевок. "Можем попросить банна Шианни предупредить всех, если придется остаться подольше."

"Я не хочу оставаться," ответила я, понимая, что веду себя, как капризный ребенок. "Я. _Устала. От. Этого_. Я не плохой человек, не _злодейка_, я не знаю, почему меня просто не оставят делать мою чертову работу." Я вздохнула, и Натаниэль сочувственно потрепал меня по плечу. "Все, чего я хочу - мирно убивать порождений тьмы."

Секунду все молчали, потом я поняла, что Андерс слегка трясется, сдерживая смех. Вскоре он проиграл, и к нему в истерике присоединились Натаниэль с Алистером. В следующее мгновение я тоже захохотала. "Ладно, это прозвучало плохо."

"Нееееееее," настаивал Андерс. "Нет-нет, совсем нет. Я всегда надеялся, что встречу милую девчушку, остепенюсь и проведу остаток своих дней мирно кроша монстров. Нет, ну правда, кто бы от такого отказался? Прямо как в старых сказках." Он довольно хмыкнул, обвив меня руками. "Так здорово, когда мечта всей жизни оживает."

Мы еще сильнее засмеялись. Или вернее, Стражи и Страж-ставший-королем смеялись. Эрл Эамон смотрел на нас так, словно у нас выросли рога. Наше веселье было прервано криками из коридора.

Тавиш, Рыцарь-командор Денерима, влетел в комнату. В Ферелдене он был вторым после Грегора в Круге магов. Коротко кивнув Алистеру и странно посмотрев на нас троих, сидевших на кровати, он открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать. Все в ожидании уставились на него, но за этим ничего не последовало.

"Что такое, сынок?" спросил Эамон, положив ладонь на руку мужчине.

Храмовник быстро помотал головой и снова собрался. "Владыка Церкви мертва."

"Дыханье Создателя," открыл рот Андерс.

Внезапно я очень обрадовалась, что уже сижу. "Что произошло?"

Эамон указал на кресло, в которое Тавиш с благодарностью опустился. "У неё был личный телохранитель, храмовник," начал он. Я кивнула: меньшего не стоило и ждать. Мне пришлось воевать с короной, а потом и с Вэрелом, чтобы ко мне не приставили охранника, а я ведь не такая важная персона. "Он сопроводил её обратно в церковь после бала. Она остановилась для краткой вечерней молитвы в часовне, а затем вернулась к себе в комнату. Храмовник остался в коридоре, когда Владыка вошла в свои покои - так у неё было заведено. Минуту спустя он услышал крик, но дверь была заперта. Когда дверь открыли, она была уже мертва."

Это звучало очень знакомо. "А напавший на неё?"

"Ушел," ответил храмовник. "Через окно и по крыше." Он замолчал и повернулся, чтобы повнимательнее посмотреть на нас с Андерсом. "Все, что мы можем сказать - убийца был малефикар. Применялась магия крови."

"Какое _фантастическое_ совпадение," пробормотал Андерс.

"Простите, но я должен спросить," Тавиш выглядел искренне извиняющимся. "Где были Стражи-маги час назад? Я знаю, что вы покинули бал вскоре после Владыки Церкви." Очевидно, он уже проверил нас, хотя, его нельзя было винить. Если кто в Ферелдене и желал Владыке Церкви смерти, то это - я.

"Забавная штука," ответила я, совсем не испытывая радости. "Час назад мы с Андерсом вернулись к себе, где и были атакованы храмовником." Я показала на тело. Тавиш встал и посмотрел, перегнувшись через кровать. Я наблюдала за его выражением лица, пытаясь оценить реакцию. Должна сказать, если он и был удивлен, то не выдал этого.

"О да," пробормотал он, больше себе, чем нам. "Это."

Остальные вскинулись при этих словах. Алистер повернулся к нему, встав во весь рост. "Если ты знаешь хоть_ что-нибудь_ об этом, то рекомендую рассказать немедленно. Ставить Серым Стражам палки в колеса - преступление в Ферелдене. И я бы сказал, что покушение на жизнь двоих из них - это определенно палки в колеса."

Тавиш откинулся назад, раздраженный, но не очень обеспокоенный. "Так как Владыка Церкви мертва, то, думаю, теперь последствий не будет."

"Рассказывай, что ты знаешь," сказал Алистер.

Храмовник вздохнул, чувствуя себя очень неловко. "Я бы не хотел, чтобы это стало достоянием общественности," начал он. "Владыка обратилась ко мне, чтобы узнать, считаю ли я возможным для храмовников... выступить против Стража-Командора, когда она приедет на Собрание Земель. Я ответил ей, что это дурацкая мысль и что я не подписываюсь. Командор весьма популярна в Ферелдене, особенно в Денериме. Отношение к ней Владыки Церкви хорошо известно. Если что-то случится, люди сразу заподозрят Церковь."

Убрав с лица прядь волос, он продолжил: "Я не стал утруждаться и рассказывать ей, что лично не заинтересован в том, чтобы послать кого-то из своих ребят погибнуть от рук Стражей. Не только потому, что тот, кто победил в поединке Логейна Мак Тира легко положит большинство наших бойцов, но и оттого, что глубоко уважаю ваш орден." Тавиш слабо улыбнулся мне. Я была слишком удивлена, чтобы ответить, уверена, это читалось на моем лице, так как он продолжил: "я сражался в Денериме во время осады - это самое ужасное воспоминание за всю мою жизнь. До сих пор вижу это в кошмарах, и надеюсь, что такое больше не повторится. То, что вы добровольно посвятили свою жизнь истреблению этих тварей... ну... благослови вас Создатель, я бы не смог."

"Спасибо," искренне сказала я.

"Мы ценим ваше мнение. Но, это не объясняет _его_," указал Натаниэль.

"Подозреваю, что она могла найти кого-то более согласного с её взглядами, когда ты ей отказал?" предположил Эамон. Это было бы очень логично. В конце концов, навыки храмовника мог выучить любой воин, и довольно быстро. Алистер рассказывал мне это несколько лет назад. Он научил Стена и Огрена этому, так как такие умения прекрасно работали против эмиссаров, как и против магов.

"Очень может быть," согласился Тавиш. "Не храмовник, по его виду, просто кто-то, выучивший наши приемы. Я бы никогда не позволил никому из моих ребят носить серьгу. Когда я отказался, Владыка сказала, что найдет другой способ, и напомнила, что меня всегда можно разжаловать до охранника душевых в башне магов."

Я еще раз взглянула на мертвеца; он когда-то щеголял золотой сережкой в форме кольца. "Еще одно," я протянула ему несколько орлесианских монет. "Нашли на теле полный кошелек таких."

"Он разговаривал?" заинтересовался Тавиш. "У него был акцент?" Я что, единственная в Ферелдене не узнаю иностранные деньги с первого взгляда?

"Ни один из нас так не считает, но он сказал меньше дюжины слов." Я еще раз рассказала об атаке, на этот раз повторив его слова дословно. Натаниэль нахмурился, остальные неуютно пошевелились.

"Он не имел права так тебя называть," зло пробормотал Андерс.

Повернувшись, я прижалась к нему. "На самом деле, все в порядке, меня это не задело," заметила я, понизив голос, "хотя, я ценю, что ты переживаешь. Самый простой способ расстроить большинство женщин - назвать шлюхой, да и с тобой это отлично сработало. Я бы больше разозлилась, если б он поставил под сомнение мои способности. Дурацкие прозвища - это ерунда, а вот скажи он, что мои огненные шары жалкие - был бы другой разговор."

Андерс заставил себя усмехнуться. "Вот моя девочка: грубости не пройдут, но обидь её разрушительные заклинания - и почувствуешь их силу." Он покачал головой и снова взглянул на тело. "Хорошо, раз это способ Владыки Церкви поблагодарить нас за верную службу Ферелдену, то что насчет _её_ убийцы?"

Мы помолчали минуту, раздумывая над этим. Наконец заговорил Натаниэль. "Думаю," медленно начал он, "её смерть должна была бросить тень конкретно на Мэгги, или на Стражей в целом." Я тоже этого боялась, но не хотела произносить вслух. Это звучало настолько безнадежно параноидально, что кто-то может приложить столько усилий - нанять мага крови, убить главу ферелденской Церкви - только чтобы очернить меня. Я не могла представить, что кто-то считает меня настолько важной. При всех моих громких титулах, эрлингом управлял сенешаль, а я возглавляла военный орден, насчитывающий менее дюжины бойцов.

"Может увидели, что Мэгги покинула бал и сделали свой ход, зная, что у неё не будет достоверного алиби на остаток вечера," закончил Натаниэль.

"Она ушла не одна," напомнил ему Андерс. "Я мог всем рассказать, где она была."

"Тебе бы никто не поверил," я знала, что это правда.

"Верно," согласился Нат. "Вы не только встречаетесь, ты еще Страж и маг. Любой из этих причин достаточно, чтобы люди думали, что ты соврешь ради неё. К тому же, кто бы это ни был, он мог надеяться, что подставит вас обоих." Эамон и Тавиш согласно кивнули. Хорошо, что Нат с нами, с моей усталостью потребовался бы час, чтобы сложить два и два. Если бы не наша ужасающая бедность, я бы повысила ему жалование.

"Увы, полагаю, это очевидно," согласился Андерс со вздохом.

"Тогда получается, что нападения не связаны, но эти люди выбрали одно и тоже время. Волшебно." Я встала и стала расхаживать по комнате, одеяло волочилось за мной как длинный пушистый шлейф. "Мне нужно чаще приезжать в Денерим, чтобы заговорщики могли удачнее планировать покушения." Почти споткнувшись о тело, я выругалась. "Задница Андрасте, пожалуйста, можно его убрать отсюда? Я и так устала настолько, что едва могу думать, и вид трупа совсем не способствует."

Эамон вышел, вернувшись через мгновение со стражником, который утащил тело из комнаты.

"Спасибо," сказала я. "Похоже, что теперь непонятно, кто хочет мне насолить? Кроме очевидного - не думаю, что Владыка Церкви покончила с собой с помощью мага крови только чтобы подставить меня." Никто на это не ответил.

"Что мы объявим народу?" наконец спросил Тавиш. "Я не могу скрывать смерть Владыки, и хоть мы и знаем, что вы не причем, люди все равно будут болтать."

"Мы обнародуем детали обоих нападений," просто сказал Эамон. "В обычной ситуации я бы не хотел предавать гласности прорехи в безопасности дворца, но это единственный способ. Тогда мы сможем быть уверены, что Командор и Стражи вне подозрений. Можно объявить, что эти нападения связаны, возможно кто-то хочет посеять недовольство и беспорядки в Ферелдене." Он раздумывал минуту. "Наверное, можно свалить на старых сторонников Логейна, которые хотят нанести вред правлению Алистера?"

"Это сработает," кивнул Алистер. "Может даже оказаться правдой, некоторые до сих пор считают, что Стражи в союзе с Орлеем."

Я помотала головой. "Он погиб Стражем. Я не хочу, чтобы его имя мешали с грязью."

Алистер разозлился. Хотя он и понимал, почему я рекрутировала Логейна, он все еще презирал его, и, скорее всего, никогда полностью не простит меня за это, несмотря на все заверения. Для Алистера Логейн был виноват во всем - от появления порождений тьмы и ухода Создателя, до, даже не знаю, нехватки сыра.

"Алистер, нет. Он погиб, как Страж, как наш брат. Ты знаешь, что это значит; для тебя этого должно быть достаточно."

"Я никогда не назову этого человека своим братом," с отвращением сказал король. "К тому же, он мертв, так что ему все равно. А это самое логичное объяснение."

При посторонних я не хотела еще раз напоминать Алистеру, что последними словами Логейна были извинения за то, насколько глубоко он ошибался в нашем ордене, и просьба нанести последний удар по архидемону, чтобы искупить свои поступки смертью. Только поэтому я была жива, а он с почестями похоронен в Вейсхаупте рядом с другими четырьмя Стражами, отдавшими свои жизни, да и, наверное, души, чтобы уничтожить архидемонов. Этим я была обязана ему, и не могла позволить, чтобы его имя еще глубже втоптали в грязь.

Я перестала расхаживать по комнате и остановилась напротив короля, уронив одеяло. Натаниэль и Андерс, которые были в курсе наших трений с Алистером, встали рядом со мной. "Нет," сказала я еще раз. "Мне все равно, что ты о нем думаешь, он умер как наш брат-страж. Он отдал жизнь за нас, за меня, и мы не будем публично наговаривать на него, чтобы облегчить себе жизнь. Дыханье Создателя, мертвые стражи - не политические пешки! Это важно для их памяти, для Стражей, для меня." Я топнула ногой при этом. Не самый взрослый способ добиться желаемого, но либо так, либо я буду пинать его по голени, пока не сдастся. Алистер холодно взглянул на меня, я не отвела взгляд. Через минуту он отвернулся от нас троих. Тавиш, следивший за нами с интересом и нарастающим беспокойством, спокойно откинулся назад в кресло.

"Хорошо," согласился Алистер, "это не стоит того, чтобы злить половину Ферелденских Стражей. Придумай, кого еще можно обвинить, Эамон."

"Полагаю, сторонники Хоу также не подойдут?" почти извиняясь спросил эрл.

"Именно так," отрывисто бросил Нат.

"Мэгги, всё было бы гораздо проще, если бы ты не имела привычки превращать врагов в друзей," съязвил Эамон.

"Что я могу сказать? Я умею убеждать. Дай мне время и возможность поговорить с Владыкой Церкви, и, могу поспорить, она будет присылать мне подарки на день рождения." Он покачал головой и повернулся к Тавишу, чтобы тихо обсудить варианты.

Алистер, ухватившись за смену темы, насмешливо посмотрел на меня. "Ты вспомнила, когда он?"

"Эмм, конечно, можно и так сказать. Четырнадцатого кингсвея. Ты должен мне подарок."

"День перед битвой при Остагаре?" заметил он с пониманием. "Забавно, ты стала Стражем в свой день рождения. Подумать только..."

"Смотри, что Андерс подарил мне," я показала амулет, который носила на простом черном шнурке. Когда он протянул мне его утром, после того, как я проснулась, я вертела коробочку в руках несколько минут, просто радуясь настоящему подарку, который кто-то выбирал для меня. Ему пришлось пригрозить, что он отберет его обратно, если я не вскрою, наконец, упаковку. Кулон был в виде летящего грифона, сжимающего маленький голубой камешек в когтях. Андерс зачаровал его для усиления ледяных заклинаний.

"Ух-ты, очень красивый," Алистер одобрительно посмотрел на мага. "Обожаю грифонов."

"Я тоже," я снова завернулась в одеяло. Зима еще не наступила, но осенние вечера уже стали холодными, особенно по сравнению с амарантайнскими.

"Жаль, что они вымерли."

"Нельзя сказать наверняка," заметила я. "Тоже говорили и о драконах, а я поубивала целую кучу, и сколько, трех _высших_? Может и грифоны вернутся." Пожалуй, наши расходы на обувь сократились бы вдвое, сапоги бы не стаптывались за два месяца. Не говоря уже о том, насколько быстрее бы мы передвигались. Никто бы не называл нас угрюмыми, если бы у нас были грифоны, это точно.

Взгляд Алистера устремился вдаль, как если бы он представлял себя парящим над Ферелденом. "Лететь в битву на белом грифоне, что может быть прекраснее? Я бы везде побывал, просто чтобы посмотреть на реакцию людей."

Я согласно кивнула. "Раз главный зал разрушили, у меня появилась возможность переделать его. Я говорила с рабочими, они вырежут грифонов на каждой колонне, как только установят их, там, где раньше были мабари. Это будет чудесно! Ты обязательно должен приехать посмотреть, когда будет готово."

"Дыханье Создателя," простонал Андерс, "кто-нибудь, заткните их. Пожалуйста!"

"Я даже не знаю," заметил Натаниэль. "Мегги уже несколько дней не вспоминала о грифонах - для неё это долго."

"Для тебя может и несколько дней. Ты с ней не живешь в одной комнате. Если бы не кошмары, уверен, ей бы и сны про них снились."

"А мне так нравится подведение итогов после каждой битвы, где мы все решаем, насколько проще было бы с грифонами," ответил Нат. "Своего рода развлечение."

"А вот теперь ты сгущаешь краски," запротестовала я. "Я делала так однажды. И как ты мог заметить, убить матку было бы гораздо проще, если б её щупальца до нас не доставали. К тому же, грифоны потрясающи, не понимаю, почему вы двое находите все это странным."

Они засмеялись. Я слишком устала, чтобы спорить, и просто села обратно. Через мгновенье Эамон прочистил горло. Он и Рыцарь-командор смотрели на нашу четверку, как на сумасшедших. Натаниэль и Андерсу потребовалось время, чтобы успокоиться; Андерс, похоже, был достаточно вымотан, чтобы что угодно вызвало истерику. Что до Ната, хотя он не был пьян, но и не особо трезв. Он отлично это скрывал, но я начала понимать, что он выпил больше, чем мы думали. Когда все замолчали, мы снова посмотрели на эрла.

"Мы решили," начал он, "просто обнародовать информацию о нападениях, сказав, что есть причины подозревать о их связи, но не вдаваться в подробности."

"Может так даже лучше," ответила я. "Не думаю, что у нас с Владыкой много общих врагов, если только это не враги Ферелдена в целом. А если это так, то Алистер был бы лучшей мишенью, чем любая из нас."

"Кто-то может предложить больше сведений," предположил Натаниэль. "Может наши друзья видели кого-нибудь подозрительного неподалеку, или кого-то опознают в Церкви."

"Нам остается только надеяться," согласился Эамон. Он и храмовник встали и, извинившись, ушли работать над совместным заявлением. Как только нас не смогли услышать, я вздохнула. "И почему мне кажется, что это закончится разговором с Грегором?"

"Потому что так, скорее всего, и будет," подтвердил Андерс. "Можно мне поучаствовать? Хочу швырнуть ему в лицо, что я теперь неприкосновенен." Я засмеялась, представив себе выражение лица храмовника. "Ооооо, и Ирвингу тоже. Создатель, ненавижу этого ублюдка."

"Эй, Ирвинг - классный мужик. Он постоянно спускал все мои проделки на тормозах, если только храмовники не знали." Андерс на это только скривился. Я не обратила на него внимания и схватила кошелек, найденный у трупа. Заглянув внутрь, я присвистнула. "Ты можешь кое-что для меня сделать?" обратилась я к Натаниэлю.

"Почему нет?"

Я передала ему деньги. "Завтра сможешь удостовериться, что у новобранцев из эльфинажа есть все, что нужно? Палатки и спальники, броня - только если крайне необходима. У Алистера тоже есть несколько человек, которые хотят вступить, он поручился за их умения."

"Как я уже говорил," влез Алистер, "все они рыцари, так что жди _рыцарского_ отношения."

"Ненадолго," возразила я. "Я уже работаю над моей вдохновляющей речью, которая все это из них выбьет," на это Алистер усмехнулся.

"Если они попросят звать их 'серы', я пошлю их очень далеко," ответил Натаниэль.

"Отлично," согласилась я. "В любом случае, поговори с ними, может им также нужны палатки. Покупай все самое дешевое, только чтобы выдержало поездку до дома. Потом сможем снабдить их орлесианским снаряжением, и этого более чем достаточно, чтобы прокормить нас больше месяца. Подготовь все, чтобы мы могли уехать послезавтра."

"Не жажду расплачиваться орлесианской монетой, но все сделаю," ответил Нат.

"Скажи, что собрал их с мертвого шевалье."

Натаниэль засмеялся. "Сойдет. Тебе что-то еще нужно?"

"Будешь главным, пока я снова не приду в сознание."

"Тогда я приказываю вам обоим отдыхать." Натаниэль встал и сделал знак Алистеру. Оба пожелали спокойной ночи и быстро ушли.

Как только мы остались одни, Андерс запер дверь и подпер её стулом. Я стянула платье и бросила его на пол, почувствовав укол совести. Впрочем, оно и так было испорчено, от небрежного складывания хуже не станет. Свернувшись под одеялом, я едва заметила, как Андерс вытянулся рядом, перед тем как вырубилась.


End file.
